Two Crazy Weeks
by gamergirl8901
Summary: They wanted to know what happened during the two weeks we were gone. But they didn't like what they found out. Yaoi, heavy cursing, character death warnings. Tendershipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey welcome to my newest fic! Right now it doesn't have a title because I really couldn't think of one, but I promise that it will later on! It'll just take some time for me to think of the perfect one. So anyways I'm done boring you guys! Onto the story! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Chapter 1

Darkness. Complete darkness. That's all I can see.

He felt something very cold slip onto his wrists and tried to resist, but found that he was being held down in the chair. Something clicked into place twice, then the coldness vanished and it just felt warm.

Handcuffs. How fucking original.

He felt something wrap around his legs continuously, getting tighter and tighter every time it looped around. He then felt someone tying a knot and then checking that it was secure.

And a rope tying my feet to this stupid chair. I'm guessing all they know about kidnap is what they've seen on television. How sad.

After checking to make sure everything was secure, he felt his blindfolds being removed and opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light. He looked up and saw the faces of his kidnappers, his "friends". He felt something slide off his finger, then heard someone behind him removing his gag. He breathed through his mouth again for the first time in a while.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Somewhere far away from where you were."

"It's not like you to kidnap someone, Yugi. Especially not one of your good friends."

"You are no friend of mine anymore, Bakura. Not after all of this."

"After all of what?" Bakura asked with a wide-eyed look and an innocent smile.

"Oh please. Don't try that innocent bullshit with me. You're anything but innocent," Yugi said angrily. "If you were, do you really think we'd have you tied to a chair?"

"It all depends," Bakura replied with a smirk. "What are you planning on doing to me?"

"That depends. What do you plan on telling us?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bakura said.

"Bullshit," Joey's voice said from behind him. "We know what's been going on and we want a damn good explanation for all of it."

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" Bakura asked in a bored voice. "Killing is beneath you losers."

"But not beneath you, obviously," Yugi said coldly. "Don't make us hurt you," he added in a dangerous voice.

"Oh please," Bakura said, rolling his eyes. "Like you could ever hurt anyone. I doubt Joey would try anything since he knows what would happen once I get out of this stupid chair. And even though I know Yami is aching to hurt me, I know he won't in front of you." He smirked. "He's too much of a softy. He wouldn't want his precious Yugi see him cause bloodshed."

"What the hell makes you think we'll let you out of that chair?" Joey asked.

"And Yami would hurt you in front of me," Yugi said. "He knows I wouldn't mind, given the circumstances."

"And what would he hurt me with? His puzzle?" Bakura asked, laughing at the idea.

"No. I'd hurt you with this," Yami said, holding a butcher knife to his throat. "So if you try anything, I'll stick it right through your neck and think nothing of it later."

"But why would you want my blood stained on your knife?" Bakura asked. "It would take forever to clean off."

"Shut up. Your stupid remarks will get you nowhere," Yami muttered. "They won't give you time to escape and they won't help you in your current situation."

"Oh please. I don't need to stall to get out of here," Bakura said. "If I wanted to do it, I would. So get that fucking thing away from me before I kill you with it."

"And how would you plan on killing me with it while you're tied up?" Yami asked with a laugh.

"I have my ways," Bakura replied. "Now I'll tell you again. Get that fucking thing away from me NOW."

Yami looked at Yugi, who nodded slightly, so he lowered his hand and threw the knife onto the table. Bakura was waiting for this, of course. As soon as the knife hit the table, he raised his hands, which were still handcuffed together, and hit Joey right in the face. Joey fell backwards, holding his face in pain. Yugi ran towards Bakura, but he punched him right in the stomach, and Yugi staggered for a minute, then fell down next to Joey. Yami looked torn between attacking Bakura and rushing to Yugi's side. Bakura was working on getting his legs free from the rope while Yami stood there, still undecided. Yugi swung his leg out and felt it hit the chair leg, so he pushed forward and tipped the chair backwards. Yami ran forward to get to Bakura, but he quickly threw his arms back and used his hands to push himself back up. The rope slipped from under the chair and, since his legs were partially free, he kicked Yami in the chest. Yami hit the table and Bakura took the opportunity to hop as fast as he could towards the door. But Yugi ran forward and blocked his way.

"Get the fuck out my way, Yugi," Bakura muttered.

"Not a chance," Yugi whispered. "There's no way I'm letting you walk out of here."

"Fine then. I'll just force you to get out of my way," Bakura said.

He raised his hands up and hit Yugi's head hard. Yugi fell over in pain, but before Bakura could get to the door, he felt something very cold press against the back of his neck and heard a gun cock.

"Turn around you fucker," Yami said angrily.

"Or what?"

"I'll blow your fucking head off."

Bakura turned around and had a gun up in his face. He saw Joey get up and grab the knife from the table. Joey walked behind him and held the knife to his throat.

"Make one move and I'll slash it."

"How did you get out of the chair?" Yami asked.

"You didn't tie my body to the chair," Bakura said in a bored voice. "I had free room so I took advantage of it."

"Get back on that chair now or I'll shoot your in the head."

Bakura hopped back to the chair and sat down, glaring at all three of them. Yugi grabbed some more rope and retied Bakura's feet back to the chair, then tied his entire body to it and made sure his arms were secure enough that he wouldn't be able to move them. Bakura didn't bother struggling. The handcuffs were already cutting into his wrists. Joey walked around til he was right in front of him, but he didn't move the knife. Yami still had the gun pointed at his face, and Yugi was standing next to him, unarmed but looking very dangerous anyway.

"Now you're going to tell us what the hell's been going on," Yugi said.

"Or what? You'll kill me? We've had this conversation already. I know it won't happen," Bakura said with a laugh.

"No," Yugi said, stretching his hand out to get something from Joey. "But I will throw this into the nearest body of water." He held up a gold ring, the same one that had been taken off Bakura's finger when he first arrived there.

"Do that and I'll cut every one of your throats," Bakura growled.

"But you still won't have it anymore," Yugi said. Bakura only glared at him. "Now, if I'm right about this ring, then I know exactly what it is and why it holds so much value to you. So I know that you will listen to us as long as we have this. And if you do, at the end of all of this it will be returned to you."

"Fine. What the fuck do you want?" Bakura asked resentfully, his eyes still on the ring.

"We want to know exactly what happened these past few weeks, and why it happened," Yugi said.

"How will you know if I'm lying or not?" Bakura asked.

"Oh I know you won't lie," Yugi said. "Not if you ever want to get your precious ring back."

"So you better just start talking," Yami added.

"And start from the beginning," Joey said suddenly. "Don't start in the middle or anything like that."

"Joey," Yugi interrupted. "Does that hurt?"

"You mean this?" Joey asked, pointing at the black eye that was forming from where Bakura had punched him. "Not really."

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Are you lying to me?"

"No," Joey said. "It really doesn't hurt."

"Fine," Yugi said with a sigh. "So start talking already!" he yelled at Bakura.

But Bakura didn't start talking. He suddenly got this very dreamy expression on his face. They all stared at him for a minute, wondering what was going on. Then an insane smile lit up his face and he threw his head back, laughing evilly.

"What the hell?" Joey said to Yugi.

"I have no idea," Yugi replied back.

Bakura continued to laugh for about a minute. Yugi looked worried, Joey freaked out, but Yami looked pissed. He didn't enjoy having his hostage laughing like a psycho.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Yami asked angrily, his finger going closer towards the trigger.

"He's coming," Bakura said evilly, looking more like a psychopath than before. "He's coming for me. I can feel it!" He looked at them, his eyes wide and his insane smile even more pronounced. "He's coming and there's nothing you can do to stop him. He's coming for me and we'll get away from all of you, just like before. He's coming for me and I can feel it. I can feel it in every fiber in my body. He knows I'm here and he'll kill you if you try to stop him."

"He's fucking mental," Joey muttered to Yami.

"I don't know," Yami said in a low voice. "He could be. Or he could be telling the truth."

"What do you mean he's coming?" Yugi asked.

"He's coming for me. He knows I'm here and he's coming to free me," Bakura said. "And he'll kill you if you try to stop him. Don't bother. He's coming for me and we'll get away from you just like before. You'll never see us again. I can feel it. He's coming for me." He paused, his insane smile widening. "And I'll be waiting for him."

End Chapter 1

Well review please! I think it's a good start to the story. I hope it wasn't too boring or confusing. And I know it was repetitive. But it's meant to be. So anyway don't forget to review! Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! Time for the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! R&R please! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean he's coming for you?" Yugi asked almost nervously, glancing at the door. "How?"

"I told you. He knows I'm here and he's coming for me," Bakura said.

"But how does he know you're here?" Yugi asked impatiently.

"He just does. I don't know how he knows. All I know is that he does know," Bakura replied. "And there's nothing else you can do about it."

"Fine then," Yugi said. "Start talking. Start from the beginning."

"Oh, you mean why we left in the first place?" Bakura asked. Yugi nodded. "Oh but you should already know. It is your fault anyway."

_Two weeks ago…_

"So what do you guys want?" Bakura asked, sitting on Yugi's couch. All of his friends were sitting on chairs, waiting for him.

"Sit down," Yugi said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I am sitting down Yugi."

"Oh right," Yugi said. He cleared his throat. "We called you here because we have some concerns."

"About what?"

"About the relationship you're in."

Bakura snorted. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. You called me here to talk about my relationship? This is total bullshit."

"We're concerned you nitwit," Joey snapped. "So let us say our part."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine. Speak."

"Look, I know you think this is a total joke but it's not," Yugi said seriously. "We don't think you and your yami should be together anymore."

"And why the hell not?" Bakura asked angrily, restraining himself from leaving.

"Because it's making you different," Yami replied. "At first, you were the same. And it was a good thing. But after a few months passed, we noticed changes in you. Little changes, but they didn't stay little. They started to get more serious."

"Like what?"

"Like your violent attitude, increased swearing, and psychotic thoughts."

"And how would you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because we're not idiots. I can read people better than you think."

"I don't give a damn if you can read people. I'm not breaking up with him just because you idiots say so!" Bakura yelled, jumping up.

"Don't leave! We're not done yet!" Yami shouted.

"I don't care! I'm leaving anyway and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Bakura yelled. He stomped out of the house and slammed the door so hard the glass at the top almost broke.

Yugi sighed. "What are we gonna do? He's losing his mind."

"There's not much we can do," Yami replied. "We just have to hope that he doesn't become as insane as his boyfriend."

"But how can we be sure that he won't?" Yugi asked.

"We can't."

Bakura ran the whole way back to his apartment, knocking down several people in his way. When he got back to his apartment, he slammed the door and walked into his room to sit on his bed. As soon as he sat on the bed, his yami walked out of the bathroom, wiping his hands.

"Home already?" he asked. Bakura nodded. "What did they want?"

"I don't think you want to know," Bakura said.

"Try me."

"Alright. They want me to break up with you because they think I'm turning into a psychopath."

Yami Bakura laughed. "You're not turning into a psychopath. You are a psychopath. You're my psychopath. And of course you must be one, since you fell in love with me."

Bakura smiled. "Yeah well it sounds so much nicer coming from you."

"So did you tell them yet?"

"No. I was planning to though. But because of what happened I decided that it wasn't a good idea. They wouldn't understand."

"I agree. I'm glad you didn't tell them. I don't trust them at all and I'm glad to see that you don't either."

_Present time…_

"So what is it that you were planning on telling us?" Yugi asked.

"Can't you just wait til I get to that part of the story?" Bakura asked in a bored voice.

"No. I want to know now."

"Oh well. You'll just have to wait."

Yami pushed the gun right onto his forehead. "Do you feel like being a smartass now?"

Bakura smirked. "Of course I do. If you kill me then you'll never get the information you want. Now get that damned gun out of my face." Yami lowered the gun. "And could someone take these damned cuffs off of me? They're cutting into my wrists and right now my wrists hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Why should we?" Joey asked. "You'll just break out again."

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Fuck that. They're staying on. Now continue!"

_Two weeks ago…_

"So, what are we gonna do about your lame-ass friends?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Nothing," Bakura replied. "There's only one thing I can think about doing. They'll continue to interfere if we don't do this." He paused. "We have to leave."

"What?"

"You heard me. We have to run for it. I don't know where we should go but we have to go somewhere far away from them."

"How far are we talking?"

"Another country at least. We have to get away from their bullshit. You know they'll do something stupid if they don't think they can stop me from doing anything."

"So when do we leave."

"Tomorrow."

_The next day…_

"So, done packing yet?" Bakura asked, adding more clothes to his suitcase.

"Almost," Yami Bakura replied. "So, where the hell are we going?"

"I figured it all out," Bakura said. "I've got a plane to America. It'll take us to Los Angeles, California. From there, we're taking a rental car out to an apartment I found online. It's the perfect place for us to hide. It's pretty well hidden and even if they found out where we went, they wouldn't find the apartment."

"Is there a catch to this?" Yami Bakura asked.

"Well of course," Bakura said. "The apartment is occupied right now by someone."

"I'm guessing that means we have some work to do when we get there," Yami Bakura said.

"Of course," Bakura replied. "And there's one other thing. Joey's sister Serenity, her boyfriend Duke, that idiot Tristan, and his girlfriend Tea are all in Los Angeles right now because of business."

"Well that certainly fucks up some of the plan," Yami Bakura said. "But we'll take care of it when it shows up." He walked into the bathroom and started throwing things into a bag. "So how did you find out the idiots are there?"

"Joey mentioned it a few days ago and it kinda slipped my mind," Bakura said.

"Oh well no big deal. I doubt we'll ever run into them," Yami Bakura replied.

"Ok well I'm done packing! How about you?"

"Well I'm pretty much done. I've just gotta close all of it. You wouldn't believe how packed it all got."

"I'm sure I can believe it," Bakura muttered to himself. "So did you bring the things I told you about?" he asked in a normal tone.

"Of course."

They heard sirens approaching the house. Bakura peered out of the window and saw a dozen police cars stopping in front of their house. He turned and grabbed his suitcases.

"Shit. We gotta go."

"Why?"

"Yugi called the fucking cops on us."

"Oh you're kidding! We gotta get outta here!" He paused for a minute. "Let's use the window!"

They ran towards the window and tried to lift it upwards, but it wouldn't move.

"Shit! It's jammed!" Bakura exclaimed frantically. The cops were knocking on the door now, others surrounding the front porch, guns aimed.

"Stand back," Yami Bakura ordered. He picked up a chair and shoved it into the window. The glass shattered all over the floor. "Do you think they heard that?"

"Well let's not wait to find out. And be careful climbing through the glass."

Yami Bakura climbed out of the window and Bakura tossed the suitcases out to him, then pulled himself through. A second later, he heard the cops break the front door down. They took off running through the backyards of their neighbors. It was hard since their luggage was weighing them down. After running two blocks away from the house, they stopped to take a break, hiding in a large clump of bushes.

"We can't run the whole way there," Bakura said. "We need a faster way."

"Let's just use someone else's car," Yami Bakura suggested.

"Well you better find one fast before the cops come after us."

Right when he said that, the owner of the house they were hiding by walked out of his house. He was unlocking his car when he heard a gun cock.

"Give me the keys to your car and you get to live," Yami Bakura said, pressing the gun into the man's head. The man dropped his keys onto the pavement. "Good. Now, go back into your home and don't call the police. If you do, I will come back here and blow your head off." The man ran back into his home and Bakura bent over to pick up the keys.

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in line to board their plane to America. Yami Bakura had no idea how he was going to get his weapons on the plane, but he figured he'd find a way. While they were waiting in line, he hid the weapons in a side part of the inside of his bag, then stuffed clothes on top of them and hoped for the best. Since they had so much in their suitcases, no one bothered to search them so they were allowed on the plane luggage after passing the metal detector test.

"That was close," Bakura said quietly. "I can't believe they believed you when you told them that you had hundreds of chains and 'other metal objects that shouldn't be named in front of children' in there. How stupid are they? You don't even like chains, unless used as an effective strangling weapon."

"Yes well guards can be rather stupid."

_Present time…_

"So that's how you got away from the cops," Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. So what exactly did you tell the police when you called them?" Bakura asked.

"I said that there were murderers in the house and if they didn't believe me, the weapons kept in their clothing drawers would be enough proof," Yugi replied.

"Well I guess you thought it out rather quickly. Too bad it didn't work," Bakura said.

"Yes well I must admit that I didn't expect you to get away in time. And I can't believe you got on the plane with weapons," Yugi said.

"Yes well that man is a genius," Bakura said, trying to hide his smile.

"So what happened once you two got to America?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you are quite the impatient one, aren't you Yugi?" Bakura asked. "Don't you wanna know what happened on the plane?"

"I doubt anything interesting happened," Yugi replied shortly.

"And I don't wanna hear about any kinky sex the two of you had," Joey added.

Bakura laughed. "Who said that we were having sex at all? Are you just assuming that we are because we're together? Or is it because we're affectionate with each other? Just because we have a relationship and we show affection towards each other in public doesn't mean we're having sex."

"Whoa sorry I didn't mean to insult you or anything," Joey said. "I just said I thought you were."

"Well ask next time before you assume," Bakura snapped.

"Get on with the story already," Yami said. "And start it from after you arrive in Los Angeles."

"Ok I will," Bakura said. "But you won't like what happens. Oh no, not at all. See, I know you guys too well. But I'm sure you'll get over it in time."

"Oh stop stalling and keep going."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

**End Chapter 2**

Review please! For some reason fan fiction wouldn't let me upload the first chapter for a long time so I had to upload it a different way so sorry if it didn't come out right. I hope this one does! Well don't forget to review! I'll have a real summary and title eventually! Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok next chapter is up! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 3**

_13 days ago…_

"So, this is the place?" Yami Bakura asked when they arrived in front of the apartment.

"Yup. What do you think?"

"It's ok I guess. For a part-time place to live at least."

"Well, how long do you think we should stay here?" Bakura asked, digging through his suitcase.

"Til the whole police thing dies down," Yami Bakura replied. "It might be a while but we'll just have to deal." Bakura zipped up his suitcase and slammed the trunk closed. "Ready?"

"Yeah. So, do you want to?"

"No. I think you should do it. It is your idea, after all."

They walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. Bakura knocked on the door again, this time a little louder. Still nothing. He started banging on the door impatiently. But no one came.

"God damn it! How long does it take to answer the fucking door?" Bakura yelled angrily. He kicked the door.

"Well this fucker is taking his slow ass time."

"Is he even home?"

"Yeah. There's a car in the driveway."

The door opened just then. The guy standing in the doorway was munching on a sandwich and looking irritated that they were there.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your house," Yami Bakura answered shortly.

"My house? What the hell?"

He turned around to leave but before he could take another step, Bakura pulled the trigger and shot him in the back of the head. He hit the floor, his blood staining the carpet and parts of the door and wall behind him.

"Oh great. You got blood on my new house," Bakura complained, kicking the man's body when he passed by to see the inside of the house. "Yami! Go get the suitcases!"

"Ok. What do you want me to do with this fucker?"

"Oh we'll think of something." He paused. "Hey, see if his car keys are on him. If they are, we can take the rental car back and just use his. It'd be much easier."

"Won't people notice if he's missing?"

"Oh no. We'll just say he's out of the country and we're house-sitting for him."

"Well, let's just ship the body to another country."

"We'll think about that later. Now, you need to get the suitcases while I investigate."

_Present day…_

"You killed the guy for his house?" Yugi asked in horror. Bakura nodded, smirking. Yugi felt sick to his stomach. "That's disgusting."

"Where did you ship the body?" Yami asked.

"We boxed it up and mailed it to Egypt. They think it's just some really old rich dead guy."

"I can't believe you killed someone," Yugi said. "Why? What the hell happened to you?"

"You guys did. You wouldn't leave me alone about my relationship so I left. We needed a place to stay so I picked a nice apartment for us. It wasn't vacant so I killed the guy who lived there. And there's nothing wrong with that. I was providing for me and my yami. We would've been homeless out there if I hadn't."

"You can't justify murder by saying you did it to keep from being homeless!" Joey exclaimed. "Not having a place to stay is better than taking someone else's life!"

"Well I don't see the point in getting mad at me about it," Bakura said. "It's already done. He's dead and he's not coming back so what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? You killed someone!" Yugi shouted. "You murdered someone and then acted like it was nothing a moment later! And you're laughing about it now! You make me sick!"

Bakura laughed. "I make you sick? That's funny. I can't believe you'd say that to one of your friends."

"Friend? You are no friend of mine," Yugi said in disgust. "You gave up that privilege when you ran away from the cops with your yami and killed someone."

"Wow, I never realized you could be so cold-hearted Yugi. I'm so proud of you."

"Just shut up and keep going."

_13 days ago…_

"Ok well I've just finished throwing out this guy's crap that we didn't want," Bakura said, shutting the door behind him. "So we can unpack everything before we go to bed."

"Or…we could wait to unpack til tomorrow and spend some time together tonight instead," Yami Bakura suggested. "What do you think about that?"

"I like that idea better than mine," Bakura replied with a smile. "But first, don't you think we should clean up the blood stains?"

"That can wait. Besides, the body is in the closet so there's probably blood everywhere in there too. So we'd spend all night cleaning blood instead of doing other things that would be much more fun."

"Fine then. But you're cleaning any blood that gets in the closet. It wasn't my idea to put him there."

"No it wasn't. But your idea was to hide him in the backyard behind a tree. And if we did that then the cops would be called because the smell would spread. We don't want this to be an obvious murder."

"But people probably heard the gunshot."

"I doubt that. If they had then the police would already be here. I don't think they would wait hours before showing up."

"I guess you're right. Let's just forget about it and move on to more important things."

"Well, speaking of important things, do they know yet?"

"No. Like I said earlier, I decided not to tell them. They won't find out from me and since we didn't tell anyone, they shouldn't find out."

"Well I'm glad. I really didn't want those idiots knowing everything. They deserve to be kept in the dark for once, as they did to us all those years ago."

"Well, they only kept me in the dark so I wouldn't tell you anything. They just didn't want you to know anything."

"Well they're dumbasses and they don't deserve to know."

"But they will find out eventually."

"Not if they never see us again."

"What about witnesses?"

"I doubt anyone would tell them anything."

"But if someone does?"

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens."

Someone knocked on the door. They both froze. After a minute, the person knocked again, this time louder.

"What do we do?"

"Ignore them?"

"What if they don't go away?"

"Sneak out?"

"They might hear us!"

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Answer the door and say we're house-sitting for the guy."

"Fine. But you're doing all the explaining."

The person knocked on the door again, louder and more impatient.

"Hello!" Bakura said with a smile when he opened the door. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, who the hell are you?" the person asked.

"Oh me? I'm just house-sitting for the owner of the house. Who are you?" Bakura asked.

"I'm here to collect this month's rent," the person said. "He was late again."

"Oh well if you could give me a second, I'll get it for you," Bakura said. "I'm sure he left it here for you somewhere." He walked back into the living room. "What do I do now?" he whispered.

"Stall til we can figure out how much rent is?"

"We couldn't afford it even if we knew."

"Then we'll kill the bitch."

"Well, if you want the landlady dead then you're doing it. I already killed someone today. It's your turn."

"Fine. Give me my gun."

"No! Are you crazy? You can't shoot her! The gunshot will be more noticeable at night!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Stab her."

Yami Bakura hurried to their bedroom and started searching for a knife. When he found one, he walked back in and motioned for Bakura to go to the door. They walked up to the door, the knife concealed behind him.

"Did you find it yet?"

"Oh yeah," Bakura said. "He'll give it to you." He stepped aside to give his yami room.

"Why don't you just walk in and I'll give it to you," Yami Bakura suggested. "That way no one sees someone else giving his rent."

"Fine."

She walked into the house. Bakura shut the door and gave his yami a look. He walked up to her.

"So you ready for the rent?"

"Yeah hurry up. I've got other houses to hit."

"Ok I'll make it quick."

He stepped forward and stuck the knife right into her chest. He pushed her off the knife and she hit the floor. Blood was pouring from the wound. He leaned down to check her pulse, then stood up with a satisfied smile.

"She's dead."

"So what do we do with her body?"

"Burn it."

"What about her job?"

"I'll take care of that."

He walked into the kitchen and started cleaning the knife. Bakura dragged the body into the closet and pushed it in. He pushed into the door til it shut completely, then he joined his yami in the kitchen.

"The body's in the closet til we can burn it."

"That works." He dried off the knife and placed it on the counter, then drained the sink.

"You know, you looked pretty sexy when you killed her."

"Really now? So killing is a turn-on for you? Had I known that, I would've done it every day since we met."

"Well, killing in general isn't a turn-on. You killing someone is, however."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against his yami's. After a few seconds, he pulled away and smiled.

"You know, it's much more fun kissing you after you've killed someone. Maybe I'm just imagining things but you're more…enthusiastic after a kill." He smiled again. "I like it." He kissed him again.

_Present day…_

"That's just sick," Yugi said in disgust.

"You killed someone just because you didn't have the rent for the house that you stole from a man after you killed him?" Yami asked. "Being too cheap to pay rent doesn't give you the excuse to kill the landlady. And if you hadn't killed the man in the first place, you wouldn't have to worry about paying his rent." He pressed the gun into his forehead. "I could kill you right now, you know," he whispered. "But I won't because we need to know what happened. You can't die til you finish your story. But the minute it's over, you'll be dead."

"I doubt that," Bakura replied. "He'll be here by then and we'll be gone. And you'll never see us again." He paused. "So how exactly did you find us?"

"I'll answer that question after you finish telling us what happened."

"How can you stand to listen to it anymore?" Joey asked angrily. "He's talking about how they killed people and were happy about it. It's disgusting. And he gets turned-on watching his fucked up boyfriend murder an innocent person." He glared at him. "You know what? I can't even look at him anymore." He turned and faced the wall.

"Oh get over it!" Bakura exclaimed. "You're so lame. You're acting like you don't get turned-on by anything. And killing isn't bad if they had it coming. That woman came up to the house and bothered me so he killed her. I don't care. And saying that he's fucked up won't bother me. I don't care what you idiots think about him."

"So, are you going to tell us what that thing you were keeping secret from us is?" Yami asked. "Because I'm quite curious now."

"Oh I think you know what it is," Bakura replied. "If you don't then you're dumber than I thought you were."

"Then enlighten us and feel smarter," Yami said.

"Oh no. You can just wait til I get to that part of the story," Bakura said. "I'm sure you can be patient. After all, you waited two weeks before you found me. I'm sure you can wait a little bit longer before you find out the secret."

**End Chapter 3**

Review please! I'm still trying to figure out the perfect title but nothing came to me yet. So hopefully ya'll don't mind reading an untitled story. Hope my new summary pleases all of you! Well don't forget to review! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Time for a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 4**

_12 days ago…_

Bakura woke up with a yawn. He looked to his left and saw that his yami was already out of bed, so he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. There was already a plate of pancakes and eggs ready for him, complete with bacon and a glass of milk. He smiled and carried it into the living room, where his yami sat watching tv.

"Morning," Bakura said with a kiss. "Thanks for making my breakfast."

"Figured you'd be hungry when you woke up," Yami Bakura replied.

"So what have you done this morning?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I've been up since the crack of dawn so I decided to sit outside for a while," Yami Bakura said. "And some idiot threw a newspaper at my face so I killed him."

Bakura groaned. "Yami, that was the paperboy! He's supposed to throw the paper."

"He's supposed to throw it at my face?"

"Well, no. He's actually supposed to throw it on the lawn. I guess he missed." He took a bite of pancake. "So what did you do with the body?"

"I tossed it in somebody's garbage bag. I don't think anyone would check for the body in there. And after I did that, I went out and bought a box to stuff that guy's body in. All we have to do is pick somewhere to send the body to. Oh and I took care of that landlady's job."

"What did you do?"

"I put a sign on the door that said she was going on a long vacation and that all rent money should be slipped into that stupid mail slot she has. And every night I'll go in there and take all the money and we can keep it for ourselves."

"That's illegal."

"So is murder, but it didn't stop us."

"Ok fine. So, what do you want to do today?"

"Mail the guy's body and burn the landlady's body."

"Ok. And afterwards we can go hang at the mall."

Yami Bakura groaned. "I don't like going to the mall. All the fuckheads go there and piss me off. Why do we have to go there?"

"Because it's fun. Oh, and you won't be allowed to kill anyone while we're there."

"Why not?"

"Because killing in public is very noticeable. And I'd like to go out with you without you killing someone."

"I'm not the only one that kills. You do it too."

"Yeah I know. But that doesn't mean I can't stop you from doing it all the time."

_Present day…_

"Why are you boring us with this crap?" Yami asked.

"Because you asked what happened and I'm telling you," Bakura replied. "You said that you wanted to know exactly what happened. And I'm giving you every detail I can think of."

Yami turned away to have a moment's whispered conversation with Yugi and Joey. While they were talking, Bakura was looking around for something to get himself free. While he had been talking, he had been slowly wiggling his feet to get them free, but the rope still wouldn't fall off. He had also tried breaking his cuffs but all that did was get them to cut into his wrists even more. He felt around his back pockets for one of his knives, but realized they were gone.

_God I'm so stupid sometimes. Of course they would unarm me as soon as they got me. They wouldn't want me to get free._

He checked to make sure they weren't paying attention, then slowly started scooting his chair back with the tips of his shoes. He then started wiggling his hands to find the knot that tied the rope around his body. He found it, but right when he was trying to untie it, they stopped talking and faced him again.

"Ok continue," Yami said, pointing the gun at him again.

"What were you talking about?" Bakura asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Yami asked.

"Because if you don't then I won't finish my story," Bakura replied with a smirk.

Yami gave Yugi a look, and Yugi took the knife and pointed it at his throat. Yami put the gun at his forehead again.

"If you don't finish the story, either I'll blow your head off, or Yugi will stab you straight through the throat. Take your pick."

Bakura glanced at the knife in Yugi's hand, then to the gun in Yami's hand. He was trying to make it look like he was deciding, but he was really fumbling with the knot that tied him to the chair. Joey was watching Bakura, who began to sweat. Joey whispered something in Yami's ear, and he nodded.

"Make your choice now," Yami said.

"I'd rather finish the story," Bakura answered. "And I'd rather you and your boyfriend get your damn weapons away from me."

They both lowered their weapons. As soon as they did, Bakura pulled the knot free. He raised his arms up and punched Yami in the face. He dropped his gun and when Yugi went for it, Bakura punched him in the back. Joey reached for a weapon, but Bakura got him between the eyes before he could. With all three of them on the ground, Bakura scooted forward, grabbed the knife in between his feet, and transferred it to his hands. He then cut the ropes binding his feet and freed himself from the chair. He started searching for the key to his handcuffs when Yami got to his feet. Bakura lunged forward and grabbed the gun before Yami could, and aimed it at him.

"Make one more move and I'll blow your head off," Bakura said. Yami stopped. "Now, tell me where the key to these things are. You have no idea how hard it is to hold a gun when your hands are cuffed together."

"Like I'd ever help you."

"Fine then. I'll just shoot you in the head. You can let your boyfriend watch you die."

Yugi jumped at him and knocked him right down. Bakura yelled and he pulled the trigger. A bullet shot upwards and hit the light, breaking the bulb. They were now in complete darkness. Joey was stumbling around, trying to find another light source. Yami was trying to get the gun away from Bakura while Yugi was trying to get away from Bakura's feet, which were continuously kicking him in the stomach. Joey found another light switch and flicked it on, giving them some light from another room. Yami elbowed Bakura in the face and tried to pull the gun away, but Bakura leaned back and kicked Yami in the face. Yugi, who was now free, grabbed the knife and held it up to Bakura's face.

"Hand over the gun or I'll stab you," Yugi said.

"Not before I shoot you in the head," Bakura said.

"You'll die before you can pull the trigger."

Yami pulled the gun out of Bakura's hands, then held it to his chest. Joey grabbed the coil of rope and dragged Bakura back to the chair. He tied him back up to the chair and tied the knot up higher than his hands would be able to reach. He tied and tightened the rope around his feet so he wouldn't be able to move at all. Then he took a second knife and stood behind him.

"Joey's going to stay behind you while we stay up front. That way you won't get another chance to escape," Yami said. "So keep going."

_12 days ago…_

"Isn't this fun?" Bakura asked while they were walking through the mall.

Yami Bakura grunted in reply. He looked around in disgust. Almost everyone there was a happy, carefree person. Huge groups of preppy people kept walking past them, driving him to the edge. He glared at anyone who looked at them and longed to pull out a weapon and start a massacre. But to keep Bakura happy, he didn't.

"Come on! We're going clothes shopping!" Bakura exclaimed, pulling his yami along.

"Why do you think we need to come into this stupid store?" Yami Bakura asked, glaring at all the clothes that he didn't want either of them to try on.

"Because we have to look for something to wear," Bakura replied. He smiled. "Do you want to wear the same color or not?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just pick colors that go good together."

"I agree. So which colors?"

"Black and blue?"

"Hmm…I guess that would work. But you would wear the blue."

"I never said I wasn't going to."

"So do we get them here?"

"Might as well."

Twenty minutes later, they exited the mall with their arms full of shopping bags. While walking to their car, they smacked right into someone and almost dropped everything.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" Yami Bakura yelled.

"Sorry," the person mumbled.

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"Oh my god Bakura is that you?" the person asked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh nothing," Bakura said. "What about you?" He shifted his bags a little to see who it was.

"Business trip," Tristan replied.

"Ok that's nice now go away," Yami Bakura said. "We've got things to do."

"So where's Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Oh he didn't come with us," Bakura replied. "And if you talk to him, don't tell him you saw us."

"Why not?" Tristan asked curiously.

"Because we've got a surprise for him so he can't know where we are," Bakura replied.

"Oh ok. Well see ya later."

"That guy is a fucking idiot," Yami Bakura whispered as soon as Tristan had walked away.

"Yeah but his stupidity just saved our asses. We don't want him to tell Yugi that we're here," Bakura whispered back.

"Well it won't be a secret for very long. That idiot might go tell someone else, and they might tell Yugi."

"Who else would he tell?"

"One of the bitches."

"You mean Serenity and Tea? I don't think he would let them tell Yugi. If he does tell them, which I think he won't, he'll probably tell them not to tell anyone so that way it's still a secret."

"But Serenity is Joey's stupid sister so she'll tell him. And Tea is in love with Yami so she'll want him to know. We don't know if we can trust them."

"So what do you want to do? Kill him?"

"That's a great idea!"

"No yami. We're not killing him unless we have to. After all, he did save your life before. And mine."

They threw their bags in the backseat, got in the car, and drove away. While Bakura was driving, his yami was looking out the window. A few minutes later, he tugged on Bakura's arm.

"What?"

"There's a place. You wanna go there to do it?"

Bakura nodded. "That place looks nice. So when?"

"Next chance we get."

"How will we know if it's a good time?"

"We'll just know."

"Ok. Next chance we get is perfect."

**End Chapter 4**

Review please! Sorry if it's really confusing. I'm trying to make it as easy to follow as possible. And I know that most of the story being conversation is probably boring but that's my writing style. I'm not good with description. Well don't forget to review! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! R&R please!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yu-gi-oh? Didn't think so.

**Chapter 5**

_The next day…_

"Did you do it yet?"

"Just buried the ashes! Now no one will know she died."

"Yami! Her 'vacation' won't last forever and people will start to get suspicious. We need to have a backup plan for when that happens."

"Here's the plan: leave as soon as someone figures it out."

"That's a terrible plan."

The phone rang. Bakura looked at his yami for a second, wondering if he should answer it or not. So far no one had called or visited since they moved in so it was very unexpected. Bakura slowly picked up the phone, but didn't talk into it. He waited for a minute, but no one said anything. All he could hear on the other side of the line was someone breathing. After another minute, whoever called hung up so Bakura put the phone down and disconnected it.

"That should take care of anyone calling," Bakura said, sitting back on the couch.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know. They didn't say anything."

"Hmm…"

Yami Bakura sat deep in thought for a minute. Bakura was curious as to what he was thinking about, but decided it would be rude to ask, so he waited patiently. After a while, his yami got up and left the room.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said shortly.

"Ok. I'm gonna go to the store and get something for dinner tonight," Bakura replied.

"Alright. But don't take too long. I have something I want to do later on."

"And what would that be?"

"…You'll see."

Bakura sighed. He walked into the bedroom and put his shoes on, then grabbed the car keys and left. While he was driving, he was thinking about what his yami could possibly want to do. He wasn't paying too much attention to where he was going and almost ran over Tristan.

"Hey watch it!" Tristan yelled when Bakura hit the brakes.

"Not my fucking problem if you don't look before you cross the street!" Bakura shouted.

"Oh Bakura it's you!" Tristan said, walking over to him. "What's up?"

"Well, let's see. You got in my way, you yelled at me, and now you're bothering me while I'm trying to get to the store. That's what's up," Bakura replied. "You done yet or do I have to waste another five minutes of my life by you?"

"Hah! Very funny! You crack me up!" Tristan laughed.

"Who said I was joking?" Bakura asked, glaring at him.

"You're…not?" Tristan asked, stunned.

"Nope. Now get away from me," Bakura said.

"Damn, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I hope it changes soon," Tristan said. "I miss the old Bakura."

"I'm the same as ever, dumbass," Bakura replied. "It just took you guys a long time to realize that."

He drove away before Tristan could say anything else. Fuming, Tristan turned around, went to the nearest phone booth, and called someone.

_Stupid Tristan! He got in my way! I can't stand him! Why didn't I just let yami kill him when he got the chance? It would make life so much easier. Then again, killing Yugi and his yami would make things easier too. Too bad no one will hurry up and do that. I wonder what yami wants to do later. I bet it's something really illegal._

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into his driveway and carried the groceries into the house. He dumped them on the counter and went to his room to kick off his shoes. His yami wasn't in the room, however, and he wasn't in the shower either. He tossed the keys onto the bed and decided to go search for his yami.

"Yami! Where are you?" Bakura called.

"In the backyard!" his yami shouted.

"What are you doing in the backyard?" Bakura asked, walking up to him.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"About what?"

"Just…some stuff."

"So what is it that you wanted to do later?"

"That will wait til after dinner. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Of course."

_Present day…_

"You're an asshole," Yugi said. "You're just an asshole."

"Thanks," Bakura said.

"So did anyone figure out that the landlady died?" Yami asked.

"That's a later part of the story, I'm afraid," Bakura replied with a fake sigh.

"Then get on with it," Yami said. "I'm actually quite interested in what happens."

_11 days ago…_

"So where are we going?" Bakura asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"You'll see," Yami Bakura replied. He was the one driving now. After a while he pulled into the mall parking lot."

"You wanted to take me shopping?" Bakura asked. "That's what all this was about?"

"No," Yami Bakura replied. "We're here for something else. But in a way it is shopping."

He grabbed his hand and they hurried across the lot and went through the double doors. Bakura had no idea where he was going and didn't know how he should react to whatever it was supposed to be. After a while he was pulled into a store and they stopped short.

"Pick out the one you want," Yami Bakura said, gesturing to the display case that contained over a hundred knives.

Bakura stared into the display case. Inside were dozens of different kinds of knives. There were gold, silver, platinum, and bronze plated, sharp and blunt, and carved knives. His yami stood next to him, waiting til he found the one he wanted.

"Why are you taking me knife shopping?" Bakura asked in a whisper.

"Because you always hated using kitchen knives to kill," Yami Bakura whispered back. "Now you'll have a knife that you can kill with and not worry about using it to cook later."

"Thanks. That's very sweet of you." He looked in the display case for a few more minutes, then pointed to a very sharp, gold plated knife. "That one."

"We want that one," Yami Bakura shouted to the guy at the counter.

"Fine."

A few minutes later, they were walking out of the store, Bakura admiring his new knife. They were walking absolutely nowhere together when they both smacked right into Tea. She fell down and accidentally kicked Bakura in the head.

"Watch it bitch!" Bakura yelled, rubbing his head. "You kicked me in the head."

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" Tea exclaimed. She stood up, but a second later Yami Bakura's hand was around her throat.

"Don't you ever touch my fiancée again!" he yelled, tightening his grip.

Her eyes widened. She tried to speak, but he wouldn't let go. When she started turning purple, he loosened his grip.

"You guys are…engaged?" she asked, massaging her throat.

His eyes widened. "How did you find out?"

"You…said it…yourself," she said.

He dragged her out through a side door. Bakura ran after them both and walked out just in time to see his yami snap Tea's neck. He tossed her body onto the ground.

"What was that for?" Bakura asked.

"I said it. She's got a big mouth. She would've told everyone, and I wasn't gonna let her do that." He grabbed her body and stuffed it into a garbage can. "We'll get it back later. But for now…" He dragged the garbage can til it was out of view, then grabbed Bakura's hand and half-dragged him back into the car.

_Present day…_

"He killed Tea?" Yugi asked, horrified.

"Yup," Bakura replied with a laugh. "Bitch deserved it too."

"Wait a second…" Yugi said, pausing. He thought for a minute, then it clicked into place. "YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW?"

"Because it was none of your damn business," Bakura snapped. "And it was none of hers too, and that's why she died."

"You guys are sick," Joey said.

"Oh grow a backbone," Bakura said.

_10 days ago…_

"What did you do with the body?" Bakura asked the next day.

"Cut it up, shoved it into separate garbage bags, then dumped them in a fire," Yami Bakura replied. "You know, the usual."

"So, there's something I just thought of," Bakura said. "Tristan saw us the other day. What if he told Yugi where we were?"

"We kill him."

"So…I've been thinking about it."

"Yeah? And?"

"Tonight."

"…Ok then."

The phone rang. Bakura raised his eyebrows. 

"I thought I disconnected it!" he exclaimed.

"You reconnected it last night," Yami Bakura said. "Right before bed."

"I'm an idiot."

He picked it up slowly, but didn't say anything. For a minute, there was no sound. Right when he was about to hang up the phone, he heard something crash. Then he heard someone pick up the receiver.

"I know you're there Bakura so pick up!" It was Yugi.

"It's Yugi!" Bakura mouthed to his yami.

"Hang up the phone!" he mouthed back.

But before he could, Yugi spoke again.

"I know you live there. Tristan called me to tell me where you were, then he followed you back home and found your number. He gave it to me. He's helping us. We're going to find you now. And you know it's true. You don't stand a-"

He hung up the phone, fuming. He walked over to the wall and ripped the plug right out. Then he cut the wire to permanently disconnect the phone.

"Asshole," he muttered.

"What did he say?"

"He said that Tristan called him and told him that we were here. Then he followed me back here and gave the address and number to him!"

"That bastard," he growled. "I'm gonna rip his throat out."

"And I'll help you do it." He sighed. "So should we worry?"

"No. If he shows up here, I'll kill him."

_Present day…_

"So you did answer the phone!" Yugi exclaimed. "I thought maybe your yami had done it just to piss me off."

"Here's a question," Bakura said. "Did you call the first time?"

"No. I didn't know the number when that happened," Yugi answered.

"Then who was it?"

"Who knows? It could've been anyone."

_10 days ago…_

It was that night, and they were both dressed in the nicest clothes they owned. Bakura drove them out til his yami found where they needed to go, then hand in hand, they walked in.

"Who are you?" the guy in there asked.

"We need something only you can do," Yami Bakura replied. "We're gay. Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all."

Not too long afterwards… 

"You may kiss the, uh, other groom," the man said.

Smiling, Bakura leaned forward and kissed his yami as passionately as he could manage. After a minute, the man cleared his throat, so the two of them left.

"Where should we go now?" Bakura asked.

"I've got that taken care of," Yami Bakura replied. "We've got a nice little place on a beach in Florida to go to."

"How did you manage that?" Bakura asked in amazement.

"I killed the person it belonged to and took their plane tickets."

"But if you didn't know it was going to be tonight then why did you pick tonight?"

"Because if you didn't decide I was going to do it tonight. Now let's get going."

_Present day…_

There was a moment of silence. Bakura was smiling while the other three were just staring at him, lost for words. After a minute, they seemed to come back to their senses.

"You got married?" Yami asked incredulously. Bakura nodded. "So that means that…Yugi! The ring you took off his finger! Is that the wedding ring?" Bakura nodded again.

"I figured it might have been either a wedding or engagement ring," Yugi said. "I actually thought it was a trust ring. You know, like the ones couples get after being together for a while. I wasn't expecting them to be married already."

"Well I'm glad to shock you all," Bakura said sarcastically. "Now, can you stop making a big deal out of this? The only two people who are allowed to make a big deal out of it are me and my yami."

"I just can't believe you got married," Yami said, shaking his head. "What next?"

"Oh this story isn't even close to being over yet," Bakura replied. "Just wait to see what surprises are in store for you next."

**End Chapter 5**

Review please! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too. I enjoy drawing things out and taking my time. If it bothers you then I'm sorry but that's just my style. Don't forget to review! Chapter 6 coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 6**

_9 days ago…_

"Morning," Bakura said with a yawn, rolling over onto the floor. "Ouch."

"I bet that hurt," Yami Bakura said with a smile. He stretched. "But not nearly as much as I'm hurting right now."

Bakura sighed. "I told you that if it hurt too much we could switch."

"No. I'll be a real man about it and take the pain."

"You are so stubborn." He yawned again. "So, are you planning on staying in bed all day?"

"No. I may be in pain but technically this is our honeymoon so we need to enjoy it together."

"Fine. But I won't be carrying you anywhere."

He got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen. The place was very nice and clean, but Bakura felt there was something missing there. He couldn't think of what it was, since all he ever needed to feel at home was his yami. He sighed and started fixing himself some cereal. He heard his yami get out of bed and go into the bathroom.

_Stubborn. That's all he is sometimes. I wish he wouldn't be. But I guess I can't make him change. I wonder if Tristan really did tell them or if Yugi found out some other way. I'm glad we're here though. No one can follow us all the way here. We can have some peace. But if we don't take care of Tristan soon, we're screwed._

"Thinking about something?" Yami Bakura asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about what happened yesterday. With Yugi and the phone call. What if he finds us?"

"He won't find us. We're too far away now. And we've been careful enough to cover our tracks. Tristan is just an obstacle that will easily be taken care of. If I see him again I won't hesitate to kill him."

"Ok." He sighed. "What do you want to do today?"

"Go get sunburned to hell at the beach?" he suggested.

"Hmm…if you don't mind I'd rather skip the sunburned part and just hang at the beach all day." He paused. "But you wouldn't be allowed to kill anyone."

"Neither would you."

_Present day…_

"Did you have to give us all the details?" Yami asked, annoyed. Joey was sitting in the corner, holding his ears and humming loudly. Yugi had been making sick faces the entire time.

"Well you wanted to know what happened," Bakura replied with a smile.

"Not the sex details!" Yugi exclaimed angrily.

"Is Joey gonna grow up and stop humming?" Bakura asked, ignoring Yugi.

"He's disgusted," Yugi said. "And so am I."

"How can you be?" Bakura asked in surprise. "You're gay!"

"That doesn't mean I have to hear about you and your yami. It's nasty."

"Shut up."

_9 days ago…_

"There's too many happy people here," Yami Bakura grumbled.

"We're happy people," Bakura pointed out.

"Yes, but that's because we just got married. These people are all happy because of all the sunshine and because they like to be around people."

"Oh just get over it and enjoy our time together."

He laid back in the sand, ignoring the fact that the sand was getting stuck between his toes. He knew he would regret this later, when it came time to shower, but he didn't really care all that much.

_I wonder how long it will take them to realize that we left. If they do figure out where we went, will they come after us? I know yami said we covered our tracks well but it doesn't mean that we still can't get caught. I'm not worried about what they'll do to me when they find us. I'm worried about losing him. If they take him away I will blow their insides right out of their bodies._

"You look worried," Yami Bakura said, cutting into his train of thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," Bakura lied. His yami stared at him. "Fine. It's something, but it's not important."

"It's important if it's got you worried. So tell me what it is."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm worried about them."

"About them?" he repeated.

"Not about their well-being. About what they'll do when they find us."

"I won't let them do anything to you."

"Not to me. I'm worried about what they'll do to you. I'm worried that they'll take you away from me."

He grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "They won't get the chance to take me away from you. And if they try to take you away from me, I promise that I'll be coming for you."

_Present day…_

"Is that why you think he's coming for you now?" Yami asked.

"No. I know for a fact that he's coming for me," Bakura replied. "I can feel it."

"Yes well I don't think it's possible for him to come here," Yugi said.

"Oh it is. And he's getting closer. He'll be here sooner than you think he will," Bakura said.

_8 days ago…_

"Wow…that was pretty fucking painful," Bakura said, falling back onto the bed.

"Told you so," Yami Bakura replied, kissing him on the forehead. "Did you think I was kidding?"

"No. I thought you were exaggerating. If I had known it hurt that much, I would've just decided that a repeat performance of the night before would be better."

"And hurt me instead? That's so nice of you."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes I know. Now, I'm going to take a shower now."

Bakura groaned. "Can't I go first?"

"Why do you want to?"

"Because I'm sore."

He yawned. "Fine. You can. I'm going back to bed."

"Ok then." He sighed. "So when are we going back to LA?"

"Tomorrow. That's when we're supposed to anyway. If you want to stay I can have it arranged."

"Our honeymoon is only three days long? That's new."

"Yes it is. Now, go shower or I will do it for you."

_Later on…_

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear his yami sleeping, and sure enough he heard gentle, steady breathing. He smiled, then turned to wipe the mirror. He saw grains of sand still splattered in his hair and sighed. He walked back into the shower and attempted to wash them out again, but knew it was no use. The sand just wouldn't go away. He gave up and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, his yami woke up.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Getting dressed. Don't look," he replied.

"Why not? We're married now. And I've seen you naked before." He smiled. "I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"You will tonight if the pain fades away," he replied. "Unless you want it to be your turn. You seemed to enjoy it, even if you were in pain."

"As did you."

_I wonder how long this could possibly last. I like living in a world where we can be together without anyone interfering. I like not having to worry about them or the cops looking for us. And even though killing is awesome, it's nice to know that we can go somewhere without either of us wanting to cause bloodshed._

"Thinking again?" his yami asked, once again cutting into his thoughts.

"How can you tell?" he asked, trying to hide his smile.

"I see it in your face. When you're thinking, you get this really spaced-out look and your eyes concentrate on whatever's straight ahead of you. And you pull on your ring finger."

"You read me so well."

"Of course I do. I believe that if you truly love someone, you should be able to know whenever they're thinking and whatever they're feeling and you should be able to tell when they're lying."

"I agree. But people don't always know what they think they know."

"You're right. But they can have a general idea."

_He wants to be right all the time. Sometimes it's cute but sometimes it's aggravating. I just don't like how he knows when I'm thinking or when I'm worried because then I have to tell him and he'll overreact. I know he wants to protect me but I don't want him to get taken away from me. If he keeps killing everyone that threatens me, him, or our relationship, he'll get caught and sent to jail. And I don't know if I can live without him._

"You're worried again. What's wrong now?" he asked.

He sighed. "Can we not talk about it? I would just like to keep this one private."

"But you'll tell me eventually?"

"Yes. But for now, I want to keep it to myself."

"Will it be hurting you?"

"No. I just want to keep it to myself if that's ok with you."

"Whatever will make you happy."

After Bakura walked out, he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to start his shower. He checked his hair first and saw that he still had grains of sand everywhere. He sighed, then turned on the water and climbed in.

_I wish he would tell me what's wrong with him. I want to help. I know he's not shutting me out, but it feels like he is. If something's bothering him, I think I have the right to know. We're married now. Secrets aren't such a good thing anymore. I wonder if he knows something that's going on. Is he afraid to talk to me because he thinks I might kill someone? I don't want him to think he'll lose me. Because every day I fear that I'll lose him. And I don't know if I could keep living if I lost him._

"Yami! Are you in there?" Bakura asked, his voice muffled by the running water. He knocked.

"Yeah! I'm just taking a shower!" he yelled.

"Ok! I'm going outside for some air! Meet me outside when you're done!"

"Ok!"

_I wonder…does he enjoy just sitting around and doing nothing? We don't go places a lot. I prefer just being alone with him where no one can see us. It's like this perfect little world where only we exist and no one is around to bother us. But when we go out in public, we're brought back to reality where people stare and judge us because we're not just like them. I don't enjoy going places and knowing we might kill someone. It's like a constant struggle, us running from the law. We cover our tracks well, but it can get tiring. But we both have short tempers when it comes to other people. But for some reason, we don't have short tempers when it comes to each other. I can't think of one time where he made me truly angry. We never even fight. I guess there are some parts of our world that are perfect. Other people may exist, but we don't fight._

He finally climbed out of the shower and went into the room to change. He walked to the front of the house and saw Bakura sitting on the porch, thinking and staring off into the distance. He walked outside and sat next to him.

"Hey you," he said, kissing him. "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I just wanna sit here with you all day. Holding you is better than going out," he said. "But later on I want to take you out for dinner."

"I thought you said you hated people."

"I do. But I love you, and since you like going out sometimes, I'll do it for you." He smiled. "And I do recall you saying that you hate people too. And don't deny it," he added when Bakura opened his mouth to protest. "We were walking in the park one day and these idiots were throwing a ball and it hit you in the head. You threw it back and told me that you hate people."

"That was one time. It doesn't mean I always do," he said.

"I know."

_Present day…_

"This sappy crap is boring me to death," Yami said. "When are you gonna get to the parts that we heard about?"

"What parts? What things have you heard?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that Tristan wasn't the only reason we found you. Rumors go around and when people start saying things, even though they didn't give names, we figured out that it was you two," Yami replied.

"But we covered our tracks!" Bakura exclaimed furiously.

"Not good enough. Let's just say…you forgot quite a few things. And those things were critical."

Bakura opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. The insane smile reappeared, and he leaned his head back and started laughing. Joey was giving him a weird look, while Yugi's hand tightened around the knife. Yami groaned impatiently.

"What now?" he asked irritably.

"He's here!" Bakura exclaimed, laughing insanely. "He's here!"

Yugi looked out the window. "No he's not!"

"He just got here and he's on his way to this place!"

"How could he possibly get here? He didn't even know we took you back here!" Yugi exclaimed.

"He knew you'd take me back to your house, Yugi. You're too predictable. He's back in the country, and he's on his way here," Bakura said. "I told you he was coming, and there's nothing you can do to stop him."

**End Chapter 6**

Review please! I finally picked out a title and I think it suits the story quite well. I hope you all like it because I sure do. If you don't then I'm sorry. Well don't forget to review! Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Yet another chapter. Happy 4th of July! R&R.

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 7**

_8 days ago…_

They had just arrived at the restaurant. Yami Bakura had made reservations ahead of time to ensure they had a private table. Bakura smiled inwardly at his yami's thoughtfulness. Usually he wouldn't even consider eating in such a crowded place, even if they were sure they wouldn't run into any of the gang they hated so much. When the waiter had arrived at their table, Yami Bakura glared at him. Bakura lightly kicked him under the table.

"What can I get you sirs?" the waiter asked.

_A nice weapon to behead you with. We left all ours in the car._

"Yami, I know what you're thinking. Don't think about it again," Bakura whispered. "We'll just have everything on this page."

"Everything?" the waiter repeated, staring. "Did you look at this page?"

"No. But I don't care what I eat so bring me whatever. And him too," he replied.

"Fine."

_He's annoying._

"Bakura, why did you do that?" his yami asked.

"Do what?"

"Do the very thing you told me not to do?"

"Which would be?"

"You told me to be nice and polite to everyone. But then you turned around and pissed the waiter off. If I have to be nice, so do you."

He groaned. "I guess I could try. But yami, you weren't being so good when you were thinking of a way to kill him," he said.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" he asked curiously.

"Because earlier you said that if you love someone you can tell what they're thinking. Well, I tried it and it turns out that it works. I never knew before because I never really tried to guess. But there you go." He looked around, very bored.

"Nice," he replied, looking at him in amazement. "I didn't think something I said would work on anyone but myself." He paused. "Are you bored?"

"No," Bakura lied.

"Tell the truth."

"Yes. I'm very bored. This place isn't exciting at all," he said.

"I thought you liked going out to dinner."

"I think I would've preferred staying in the bedroom all night."

"You have a very naughty mind indeed."

_Of course I do. It's weird. After getting married, I want to fuck even more than I did before we were married. I guess once I got the chance I was into it and wanted more. But right now I don't feel like fucking. I feel like killing. I don't want my yami to know that though because he might think I've completely lost it. Then again, he might really like it. He does enjoy killing._

"And you've started thinking again," Yami Bakura said loudly. "Should I bother asking or are you going to tell me that you can't again?"

"I would tell you, but I don't want you to freak out on me," Bakura replied.

He laughed. "I doubt you could make me freak out."

"I have before," he pointed out.

"That was different."

"No it wasn't." He sighed. "Do you want to know or not?"

"I want to know."

I don't think I should tell him. But I guess I'll have to.

"All right." He sighed. "I feel like killing someone right now."

His yami's eyes lit up in excitement. "Who do you want to kill?"

"I don't really care. Anyone. I just have this urge to mutilate, and it won't go away."

"Glad to see that I've finally managed to destroy any morals you might have had. I always hoped you'd enjoy killing like I do, and you finally do. Fuck this place. We can go out killing people instead."

He stood up, but Bakura pulled him back down. "I'm hungry. We'll kill after I eat."

_Next day…_

"It's good to be home," Bakura said, stretching. He had just dropped his bags onto the couch. "Although I will miss that beach. And all the fun we had while we were there."

"As will I," Yami Bakura said. "Now, let's get these into the bedroom so we can unpack later."

They picked up their bags and walked to the bedroom. Bakura kicked the door lightly with his foot and it swung open. As soon as it did, he was greeted by about a dozen police officers, and right behind them, Tristan. The officers swooped down on him and his yami and tried to handcuff them, but they both ran for it.

"Shit! How did they get in?" Bakura asked, running as fast as he could to the front door."

"Probably broke the lock or something. Who cares? We gotta get out of here!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.

But before they could get out of the house, one of the officers shot at them. He missed and broke their window, but the bullet surprised them enough that they stopped. Bakura looked at his yami, who slipped his hands into his pockets. Knowing what he was thinking, he did the same.

"Let me see your hands!" one of the officers barked.

Bakura slowly raised his hands, slipped a knife into his sleeve as he did so. His yami, however, didn't move his hands.

"I said, let me see your hands!" he yelled.

"I don't think you want to," Yami Bakura said. "You'll regret it if you do."

"Don't threaten me," he said. "I'll have you imprisoned for life if you do."

"Might I ask why you're in our home?" Bakura asked.

"You're suspects in a murder," he said.

"Whose murder?" Bakura asked.

"The man who used to live here, the landlady who we know didn't go on vacation, and a girl named Tea Gardner, who was last seen in the same shopping mall as you two. Witnesses say that she said something to you and you attacked her. She was reported missing two days later. We haven't found a body, but we know enough to suspect that she is dead."

"Well, until you have the proof, you can't arrest us," Yami Bakura said, his hands still in his pocket.

"I've got enough proof to have you behind bars long enough to get the rest of the evidence. After that, you two should be getting a life sentence."

"And why is he here?" Bakura asked, pointing at Tristan.

"He's the one who reported Tea Gardner as missing, and he's the one who gave us the address. He's given us quite a bit of information," the officer said.

"Like what?"

"You escaped arrest back in Japan, you nearly killed the young man, and you've been murder suspects before, but somehow got away with it, even though he's convinced that you did it. Now, let me see your hands."

"Fine."

He lifted up his hands slowly, then shot the officer. The other officers raised their guns, but Yami Bakura had two guns, one in each hand, and he took out as many as he could. Bakura slipped the knife into his hand and threw it across the room, hitting the last officer right in the head. Now only Tristan remained. He kept his eyes on the guns, then on the knife that Bakura had just jerked out of the dead officer's head.

"Look guys, can't we just talk this over?" Tristan asked nervously. He was beginning to sweat.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you opened your fucking mouth and called the police on us. Not to mention calling Yugi and telling him where we are," Yami Bakura replied.

"Look, I didn't know what had happened when I called him," Tristan said. "If I had-"

"If you had, you would've called sooner," Bakura interrupted. "Don't try to use that bullshit with us. It will only cause your death to occur sooner."

"I'm begging you! I'll do anything to keep myself alive!" Tristan exclaimed desperately.

"Anything?" Yami Bakura's eyes lit up. Tristan nodded slowly. "Good. Tell us where we can find Duke Devlin and Serenity Wheeler."

"Why do you want them?" Tristan asked suspiciously.

"None of your goddamn business. Now tell us, fuckhead or your body will be as mutilated as Tea's."

"So you did kill Tea," Tristan said, his eyes widening in horror. "How do I know you don't plan on killing Duke and Serenity too?"

"You don't know. Now tell us," Bakura said.

He eyed the weapons again, then took a deep breath. "They're staying at the hotel right across the street from the mall that Tea was last seen at."

"Good boy," Yami Bakura said.

"Now, let me go," Tristan said.

"I don't think so," Bakura said.

"You said you'd let me live if I told you!" Tristan exclaimed, panicking.

"I lied," Yami Bakura replied. "What else is new?"

He raised both guns and fired them at the same time. Right when he fired them, Bakura threw the knife and hit Tristan right in the stomach. The first bullet went right into his forehead, spraying blood onto the wall behind him. The other bullet struck him right in the heart. Blood was pouring from all three wounds, staining the carpet.

"Damn. I've gotta go buy more carpet cleaner," Bakura grumbled. "Why can't we kill people outside so it's less messy?"

"Forget about that. Let's get the bodies in the backyard."

"I thought you said the smell would attract the neighbors."

"We're only putting them there for a few minutes."

"What are you planning on doing to the bodies?"

"Burning them."

_Present day…_

"Tristan's…dead?" Yugi asked in horror. He started hyperventilating. "I can't believe it! How could you?"

"Well let's see. I threw the knife and my yami shot the guns. That's how," Bakura replied with a small laugh.

"You're sick," Yami said angrily. He was very pale and wasn't breathing normally. Joey was throwing up in the garbage can.

"Damn it Wheeler you need to get a fucking backbone!" Bakura exclaimed. "Be a man."

Joey didn't reply. When he wasn't vomiting in the garbage, he was crying. Yugi looked on the verge of tears, and Yami was trying to look as calm and collected as possible. Bakura was laughing at all three of them.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Yami asked, glaring at him.

"You guys! You didn't act like that when you found out I killed Tea!"

"It's the fact that you killed two of our friends and sound happy about it," Yugi said, shaking with anger.

"If you hurt my sister…I will beat you within an inch of your life," Joey said weakly, trying not to vomit again. "And I'll kill you when your precious yami walks in so he can see you die. Then I'll kill him right before your eyes close so that way the last sight either of you see is each other's dying bodies."

"Wow. That's rather sadistic of you Wheeler," Bakura replied. "I didn't know you had it in you. But I assure you that if you were to try that, you'd been dead long before either of us would be on the verge of death."

Joey didn't reply, as he was throwing up some more. Yugi was still shaking in anger, though he seemed unable to speak at all. Yami was glaring at him, clearly debating whether or not he should kill him now to spare the rest of them.

"So should I continue or do you idiots need even more time to depress yourselves over your long-dead friends?" Bakura asked.

"Just continue, you fucked up psycho," Yugi replied, not looking at him.

"With pleasure."

**End Chapter 7**

Review please! I know I'm a total bitch for killing off two main characters now, but what can I say? It was necessary. And there's plenty more dead bodies throughout the rest of the story. The ending has already been planned out. I've just gotta fill in the rest of the story. Don't forget to review! Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! A new chapter! R&R.

Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 8**

_6 days ago…_

"I don't know why we have to do this," Bakura grumbled. They were driving all the way out to the nearest golf course, which wasn't nearby at all.

"Because we have to dump the ashes somewhere," Yami Bakura replied. "I thought about it and there's sand on golf courses. We dump the ashes in the bunker area and mix it all up in the sand and leave."

"Wouldn't it be easier to bury them or something?" Bakura asked, squinting when the sun flashed in his direction.

"It probably would," Yami Bakura replied. "But this is much safer."

"I wasn't aware that you cared about keeping things safe," Bakura said with a small smile.

"I care about keeping you safe, and that should be more than enough for you to be happy with," Yami Bakura replied.

Bakura sighed and turned onto the next street. He had no idea how long it would actually take him to get there, since they didn't exactly have a map and all he had to go by was a street name and the building near the golf course. He felt that this was unnecessary, and that his yami was being his usual paranoid self, but deep inside he felt better knowing that any evidence linking them to the crime was about to disappear. They had already cleaned all the bloodstains and painted over whatever wouldn't go away. Bakura wasn't upset that they had killed his former friend, and he didn't even care that they had killed about a dozen police officers. What he did care about was what would happen if the police interfered again, since it was obvious that Tristan had told Duke and Serenity that he had seen them, and Tristan's disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Maybe we should put out a notice to missing persons," Bakura said.

"And why would we want to do that?" Yami Bakura asked in a bored voice.

"So that way we won't be murder suspects again," Bakura replied. "If we're the ones that say he's missing, Duke and Serenity will go under investigation instead. They'll think that they had something to do with it since they didn't say anything when he disappeared. And by the time anyone realizes that they didn't do it, we'll be long gone and no one will be able to find us."

"You know, it amazes me how brilliant you can be sometimes," Yami Bakura said. "I would never have thought of that."

"So we're going to do it?"

"As soon as we finish up with this mess." He paused. "Ah, here we are."

They turned into the parking lot and Yami Bakura grabbed the container of ashes. Bakura was searching for anyone who might be watching, and after making sure the coast was clear, they headed over to the bunker. Bakura was keeping watch while Yami Bakura dumped the ashes and threw the container aside. He was dumped sand on top of the ashes and blending everything together so well it didn't look like they had done anything to it. He dusted off his hands and they ran back to the car, not speaking til they were long gone from the golf course.

"Let's head out to the police station and put in the notice," Yami Bakura said.

"I just thought of something," Bakura said. "What if they recognize us and try to arrest us like the other guys did?"

"They won't. I doubt everyone's looking for us. Looking for us is like signing your own death wish," Yami Bakura replied. "We're safe."

_A little while later…_

They had walked all the way up to the right floor, then started searching for the room number. They had snuck into the building, and were about to go find out how much Duke and Serenity really knew about what was going on. Bakura knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes?"

"Hey Serenity," Bakura said.

"Oh hey Bakura," Serenity said. "I heard that you were here."

"Where did you hear that from?" Bakura asked.

"Tristan, of course," Serenity replied. "He told me a few days ago." She frowned. "He hasn't come back from wherever he was going. I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he is," Bakura said. "Does Duke know too?"

"Yes he does. But he's in the shower right now so he can't talk."

"Ok well we were just wondering. See you later."

"That bitch," Yami Bakura said the moment they had walked out of the hotel. "I can't believe she had the nerve to act like it was ok that she knew. I can't stand her or her idiotic brother. I wish they would both drop dead."

"Yami, you know that people don't just drop dead. You have to kill them first."

"Do you want me to kill her?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

_He's more like me than I could possibly have imagined. Maybe that's why we're together. But whether or not he wants her dead, she'll die anyway. Nothing will hurt him. I'll make sure of it._

_Next day…_

A loud knock on the door woke Bakura up from his "pleasant" dream. He untangled himself from the sheets and grabbed a pair of pants. Making sure his yami was still fast asleep, he quietly slipped from the bedroom and made his way towards the front door.

"Mr. Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"You sent in the report on the missing Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes I did."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that we have reason to believe that Serenity Wheeler and Duke Devlin, very close friends of the missing Tea Gardner, are the ones who are holding him hostage. We found several of his belongings in the hotel room they're in. They said he was staying with them, but the hotel has no record of Mr. Taylor ever checking in or out of there."

Bakura was trying so hard not to laugh. The officer thought that he looked very upset and tried to get him to calm down.

This guy is a total idiot! I can't believe he fell for it! Yami said it would work if we did it the right way and we did. Dumbass officer.

"What's going to happen to them?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"We don't know yet. But we'll alert you as soon as we do."

Bakura shut the door and walked back to bed, laughing insanely. He shook his yami gently, ready to tell him the great news.

"Yami, it worked! They fell for it!"

"That's good," he mumbled. He looked at him. "Get back in bed. You need more sleep." He rolled over. "And take off those pants."

_Present day…_

"I can't believe you," Yugi said. "That was low."

"If my sister gets in trouble because of you, I'll murder you and your fucked up yami. I swear on my life I'll get you for this," Joey said angrily. "Nobody does that to my sister and gets away with it!"

"Oh please," Bakura said, rolling his eyes. "If you touch me, he'll flay you alive. You know that. So don't make threats that you know you can't carry out."

Joey didn't reply. Either he couldn't think of something to say or he was shaking so bad he wasn't able to. Bakura couldn't tell, and he really didn't care.

"Don't try to provoke him," Yami said. "I'll make you regret it."

Bakura laughed. "I'm not afraid of you. And I've got no reason to be afraid of you. You're just some idiot who thinks he can make everyone tremble in fear just because a long time ago, people were scared of you."

"You know what?" Yami said. "I'm not afraid of you. You're just a pathetic excuse for a human being and I hope you and your yami rot in hell for all the things you've done."

"Leave my yami out of this, fuckhead," Bakura growled. "He's not here yet so don't talk about him like that."

"Fuck you."

_5 days ago…_

Yami Bakura had just climbed in the shower to wash off any of the "mess" they made earlier. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the good things that had come from leaving behind the idiots that had tried to ruin his life. He wondered if he would have married Bakura if they were still there, or if they would have waited longer.

_I guess I'll never know. And I don't think I'll want to know. There are some things that are better left unsaid. I don't think I would change anything in my life right now. I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life. And all the police business and aftermath of killing won't do a damn thing to mess up my happiness. I just wonder how he feels about having his former friends take the blame for something we did. I know he says that he likes it, and he acts like it, and it even seems like it, but deep down I have this weird feeling that the old him is still there, hidden under the new him._

Then a voice seemed to whisper _No._

_Well, if he doesn't care then I'll finish what I've started. I just don't want to do anything that will make him unhappy. If I cover my tracks well, they'll get arrested and we'll get away with it. And even though they both have alibis, it'll take forever for anyone to figure it out and we'll be as far away as possible by then._

He stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. He walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by a very sleepy, but still smiling Bakura. He was still wrapped up in the sheets.

"You didn't get dressed yet?" Yami Bakura asked in amusement. He leaned forward and kissed him. "I think that's really sexy," he whispered.

"That's what I was thinking when I saw you in that towel," Bakura whispered back. "But unless you plan on doing a little dance, you better get dressed so we can eat together."

"Would you like me to do a dance?" he asked curiously.

"I would love it, but not right now. I'm starving."

He got dressed quickly, and in a few minutes they were sitting at the table, eating their breakfast. Bakura was flipping channels to find something on tv when his yami grabbed his wrist to stop him from flipping.

"Leave the news on," he said.

"Why?"

"Because if Wheeler and Devlin get arrested, we'll know right away."

"The police said they'd tell us."

"I don't believe them." He sighed. "I hope all this bullshit finishes up so we can forget about the morons. After Devlin and Wheeler are taken care of, there's just Yugi, his yami, and the other Wheeler. After that, we're free. And all we have to do is make sure the police think we're taken care of and we'll never have to worry about that again."

"Won't we be on the run from the law still?"

"You don't need to think about that."

I wonder…my yami is a genius, but is his plan really going to work? I can't help but think that there's something very important that we're forgetting about. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I don't know. It's just this weird feeling won't go away. I hope we didn't mess up, but deep down I can't help feeling that we might have. If we did, I hope we can fix it before it's too late.

**End Chapter 8**

Review please! I hope this chapter was good enough! I almost forgot to update. Ok well don't forget to review! Chapter 9 coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

It's time for yet another new chapter. Sorry I didn't update when I usually do. I had to move so I was really busy. Plus I lost the internet. Anyways let's get on with it. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 9**

_4 days ago…_

"And earlier today, Serenity Wheeler was arrested for the kidnapping and possible murder of Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin. Devlin was found dead in their hotel room late that night, and since Ms. Wheeler was the only person to go into the room, she is the only possible suspect…" the news reporter's voice continued on, but Bakura wasn't listening.

"It worked," he said gleefully to his yami. "I can't believe it worked."

"I knew it would. They were already suspicious of Serenity so I figured I'd pin the blame on her and be done with it," Yami Bakura said.

"Well now we're safe," Bakura replied.

_Present day…_

"You got my sister arrested?" Joey asked faintly. Bakura nodded. Within a few seconds, Joey was attempting to throttle him. "I'm gonna kill you, you dumbass motherfucker!"

"Joey! Don't kill him yet! We're not finished with him!" Yugi exclaimed, pulling his best friend back. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down Yugi? He made sure my sister was sent to jail!" He was breathing heavily. "He needs to pay."

"And he will pay, but not til after we hear everything he has to say," Yami said. "Ok?"

"Fine," Joey said angrily, glaring at Bakura. "But I get the first dozen punches."

"You'll never hit your target," Bakura said with a laugh. "You've got no aim."

"If you don't shut the fuck up I'll forget what Yami said and knock the living shit outta you," Joey growled. "If you keep pissing me off I'll kill you."

"Oh yeah right. You don't have it in you," Bakura said. "You're too much of a goody-goody to kill someone. You may think you've got it in you but you don't. Anger and revenge won't get you very far in the homicidal world. You have to _want_ to kill. You have to _need _to kill. You can't just think that you can kill me because I made your lame sister get arrested."

"Shut up," Joey said angrily.

"Ooh, someone's getting too pissy for his own good," Bakura said. "If you don't calm down you might explode in anger."

"If you don't leave me alone I swear to god I'll hurt you."

"Oh shut up Joey. You need to stop making stupid, empty threats. It's not healthy."

_4 days ago…_

"So how long do you think it will be before the police realize that Serenity's innocent?" Bakura asked.

"Never. I made the evidence so convincing I don't think they'll ever figure it out," Yami Bakura replied confidently.

"But they're the police. They always figure out everything in the end," Bakura pointed out.

"Yeah but by that time we'll be so long gone they won't be able to know where to begin to start," Yami Bakura said. "Don't worry about it. We won't get caught. And even if we do, nothing will happen to you. I'll take the blame for everything and you know it. You're safe."

"But what about the other Wheeler?"

"Well what about him?"

"Well, she's bound to call him and tell him what's going on. What if he comes down here and takes us both out?"

"Oh please. Wheeler has the most pathetic aim I've ever seen. I'd be more worried that he was trying to hit whatever's behind me. But I wouldn't be too worried about that anyway, since whatever it was probably didn't matter anyway."

'Joey's not as weak as you think. He does have bad aim but if he got close enough he would be able to cause some serious pain. But not nearly as much pain as we could cause, especially together."

"But Wheeler is pretty weak. I don't doubt that he could actually hurt someone if he got close enough, but he wouldn't be able to get close enough to us because we would kill him before he was anywhere near us." He gave him a hug. "You need to stop worrying so much and enjoy the fact that we're winning. We've got the advantage right now. We're at least five steps ahead of them."

"I know. But since you won't worry I have to. One of us has to remember that we're not as invincible as we act."

_And maybe he should remember that, although they're several steps behind us, they know our greatest weakness, and they won't hesitate to use it against us. They know enough about us to hurt us mentally and emotionally, if not physically. I wish he wouldn't be so damn stubborn! It's making things way harder than they should be. If he would be a little worried every once in a while I wouldn't get upset about every little thing. But he's acting like we can be as outrageous and crazy as we want and I know that we need to play it a little safer. They will realize what we're doing and we will get caught, even if he doesn't believe that._

"You know, this deep in thought thing is really sexy," Yami Bakura said. "You should do it all the time."

"Oh stop it," Bakura said, slapping him playfully on the arm. "You know I've just got a lot to think about."

"I'm not saying it to discourage you," Yami Bakura said. "I'm saying it because it's true."

_I wish he would tell me what he's always thinking about. It's really annoying to not know. I mean I thought he'd tell me everything once we got married but sometimes he's as remote as he was when we first started dating. I wonder how long it will take him to realize that I want to know what's on his mind and I won't make fun of him for it. He needs to trust me more than he does._

"Yami, when do you think it'll be safe to go back home?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know," Yami Bakura replied. "I mean, I'm sure they've got surveillance on our house 24/7 now since we got away. They'll wait for us to go back so they can catch us. We might never be able to go back." He paused. "Why, do you want to go back?"

"Of course I do. I miss our old home. I don't miss my friends or any of the idiots that live by us but I do miss the house," Bakura said. "Don't you?"

"Yeah I guess so," Yami Bakura replied casually. "But I don't think about what was. I think about what is and what is going to be. And you are the only thing in my life that I care about right now."

"And it better stay like that forever."

"You know it will."

_Present day…_

Bakura closed his eyes and sighed, trying to think of a way to get out of the stupid chair. The binds were hurting his hands and he was getting stomach cramps because of the ropes. Joey was off in his corner muttering to himself, Yami was still holding his gun in Bakura's face, and Yugi was using the bathroom. After a moment, Bakura's eyes snapped open.

"He's here."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the atmosphere of the room tensed. Joey jumped up and grabbed the nearest weapon. Yugi shot out of the bathroom and found his knife. Yami's hold on the gun tightened, but he held it up in a different direction, waiting for him to burst into the room. Yugi, having the most sense, ran over to the window and peered out of it. It was pitch-black outside, so he had to strain his eyes to see.

"I don't see anyone," Yugi said.

The door busted open and Yami Bakura walked into the house. He was armed with two rifles, four pistols, two butcher knives, and six sticks of dynamite. Joey's eyes widened, but he held tight to the bat that he was holding. Yugi looked wary, but Yami looked determined. He pointed the gun at Yami Bakura and slowly walked towards him. Yami Bakura held two of his pistols up, and the other yami stopped walking.

"That's what I thought," Yami Bakura said. "Now get the fuck out of my way."

Yami slowly stepped aside, motioning to Yugi to come towards him. They watched as Yami Bakura walked over to Bakura's chair.

"I knew you were coming," Bakura said happily. "I knew it."

"How could you think otherwise? I will always come for you," Yami Bakura replied, cutting the ropes off. "Where's the fucking key?" he shouted at Joey. Joey handed it to him regretfully.

"They've got my wedding ring too," Bakura said.

"Get me the ring," Yami Bakura said to Joey. "Now!"

Joey handed him the ring. Yami Bakura slipped it back onto his finger. He unlocked the cuffs and pulled Bakura to his feet.

"Thank you," Bakura said, kissing him.

Joey closed his eyes in disgust. Yugi fought the urge to smile, since he was a pretty big romantic. Yami, however, took advantage of the situation, took Joey's bat, and hit Yami Bakura over the head. He hit the floor. Bakura yelled out in rage, grabbed the first knife off of his yami, and stuck it right in Yami's arm. Yami dropped the bat and held his arm in pain.

"Come on, wake up," Bakura said, shaking his yami. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." He lifted his yami up and placed his arm around his neck to keep him from falling. He was walking to the door when Yugi decided to block it. "Move or I'll kill you."

"I'll kill you first bitch," Yugi said. "Now stop."

"Shut up and move or you'll regret it," Bakura said angrily.

Yami grabbed the bat off the ground and hit Bakura in the back of the head. He and his yami fell down on the ground. Yugi and Joey dragged the bodies to the back of the house into a windowless room. They tied them both up in chairs and waited. Yami walked in a few minutes later, his arm wrapped up to stop the bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine," Yami whispered back. "Don't worry about me. I'm tough. I'll get through it."

"How long do you think it will be before they regain consciousness?" Joey asked.

"Not long," Yami replied.

As soon as he said that, both boys' eyes opened. Yami Bakura immediately started fighting his binds, while Bakura glanced around him to find his yami's weapons, which, incredibly predictably, had been removed. Yugi walked over with a gun.

"Stop struggling or I'll put a bullet in your head," he said coldly.

"I don't think you'd do that," Yami Bakura replied. "You're too much of a do-gooder."

"Well my hatred for you two outweighs my desire to do good," Yugi said.

"You don't hate us," Yami Bakura said confidently. "You're too much of a goody-goody to hate."

"Yeah well I thought the same thing about Bakura but I was wrong," Yugi replied. "I never thought he could be such an asshole."

"Say that about him again and I'll snap your neck with my feet," Yami Bakura growled. "I won't let anyone trash-talk him."

"I know you're married to him but that's a little too overprotective," Joey cut in.

"How did you know-?" Yami Bakura asked.

"I told," Bakura said. "They were threatening you so I talked." He sighed. "Don't be mad."

"No I understand. Protecting me must be important to you, but protecting you is more important than protecting me," Yami Bakura said.

"Don't start with that crap," Bakura said. "You are more important to me than I am."

"Are you planning on continuing your story or are we going to have to kill him to get you to talk?" Joey asked, interrupting them.

"Kill him and you'll never know what happened," Bakura replied angrily.

"Just keep going."

"Yami, should I?" Bakura asked in a whisper.

"Do it. I wanna see their reactions," Yami Bakura whispered back.

"Ok," Bakura whispered. "Fine I'll do it," he said aloud.

"Good. I wanna get this over with."

**End Chapter 9**

Ok don't forget to review! I might not be able to write for a few days because I've got lots of crap to do. But I will update before next week. Don't forget to review! Chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Time for a new update! I couldn't find my floppy disk for a few days so I wasn't able to update. Sorry! R&R.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh then the last season wouldn't have sucked and GX wouldn't exist.

**Chapter 10**

_3 days ago…_

"So, are you worried?" Yami Bakura asked, burying his face in Bakura's hair.

"About what?" Bakura asked with a yawn.

"About Serenity getting out of jail," Yami Bakura replied.

"Not really. I knew it would happen eventually. They probably checked her alibi," Bakura said. "But I've already got one for us if we need one."

"What would that be?" Yami Bakura asked.

"I set up a video camera in our room the night he died and changed the clock to a few minutes before he died so that way we would have an alibi. According to the video, we were having hot, steamy sex when Duke was killed."

"You are a fucking genius."

"I know. People tell me that all the time but it never gets old."

"So I have nothing to worry about?"

"You don't worry anyway. But if you were to worry, now you don't need to."

_I know he says he has to protect me but my yami can't do everything by himself. I just saved our asses from jail. Even though Serenity got out, we still won't be caught. But the question is should we take care of her too or just leave her alone?_

"So, what do you want to do today?" Bakura asked.

"Oh I don't know. We could go gut a few more people," Yami Bakura said.

"Wasn't gutting Duke enough?" Bakura asked.

"Not really," Yami Bakura said.

"Ok well what do you really want to do?"

"Well we could go out to eat or something."

"Ok. But we need to clean up. I'm not sleeping in these sheets again."

"It's not nasty! I don't think so at least. It's just like regular sheets only…wetter."

"Do not say that again."

_He's so weird. I love it. But he needs to stop worrying as much. I know he said he's not worried but I know that he really is. He's always more worried than I am and it's weird. He has nothing to be afraid of. We won't get caught. He gave us an alibi and I was more than careful when I gave Serenity the blame. They don't know that Tea and Tristan are dead so they might think that maybe one of them did it and set her up. I just have to think positive and he needs to do the same. We won't get in trouble and he knows it._

"What are you doing?" Yami Bakura asked a few minutes later.

"Washing these sheets," Bakura replied shortly. "I told you I wouldn't sleep on them again and I will clean them even if you won't."

"So when are we going out?"

"After the sheets are done."

"You suck."

_A few hours later…_

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura asked in a whisper. "We could've found a better way in."

"It's fine. The air vent isn't too hot or too cold so we'll be able to get through without a problem," Yami Bakura assured him.

"We are so gonna get caught," Bakura said.

"What makes you say that?"

"We're making a shitload of noise, for one. And also, do you really believe they won't notice two people crawling through the vents? Seriously now, we won't get away with this."

"Don't think negatively."

"Why not?"

"Well, if you had thought negatively before we got married, our relationship might not have lasted. Negativity can ruin a relationship, you know. We've been doing so well. I'd hate to see us mess up now."

"Fine whatever. But if we get caught I will so kick your ass."

"Oh please. I doubt you would hurt your husband."

"You know I won't. I'll just take something away."

"Like?"

"Sex. No sex for a week. How would you like that?"

Yami Bakura gasped in horror. "You wouldn't!"

Bakura laughed. "Yes I would."

"No you wouldn't. You would give in after like a day or two because you can't get enough of it now that you've had it."

"Oh shut up."

"I think we're here."

Bakura kicked the air vent cover and lowered himself through the hole. He held his hand up for his yami to take hold of, then pulled him down too.

"I don't see anyone," Bakura whispered.

"Bathroom," Yami Bakura whispered back, pointing at the door. They could see light under the crack in the door and saw a shadow walking back and forth in there.

"Finished showering?" Bakura asked.

"Probably. Let's make this quick."

"Why?"

"I want to take you out to dinner."

Bakura smiled. "You are the world's greatest husband."

"Oh you're just saying that."

"No I'm not. You really are." He paused for a moment. "Let's go."

They tiptoed over to the door and stopped. Bakura took out his gun and Yami Bakura took out his knife. Bakura motioned to him, and he busted down the door.

"What the hell? What are you doing here? Get out!"

"Shut it bitch."

Bakura smiled. "You can go first."

Yami Bakura walked up to her and knifed her right in her stomach. Bakura then aimed his gun and shot her twice, one bullet in each eye. Yami Bakura shoved the knife in deeper and dragged it til her insides fell onto the floor. Bakura shot all of her exposed organs til each of them blew to pieces. After a few more minutes they cleaned off all evidence of their presence and left.

"Who are we pinning the blame on now?" Bakura asked.

"Tristan, who else?" Yami Bakura replied.

"How? He's dead."

"But the police don't know that. Anyway, I carved his name into her chest so they would just assume it was him. We'll be long gone before they figure it out."

"That's a good idea. I can't believe we just killed Serenity. It's just a little weird."

"Imagine Wheeler's reaction when he finds out!"

"That will be priceless."

_Present day…_

"YOU KILLED SERENITY? YOU STUPID FUCKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" Joey screamed, lunging at them. Yugi grabbed him around the waist.

"No Joey you can't! They're not finished yet!" Yugi exclaimed, holding the struggling Joey back as best he could.

"Yugi, how the fuck can you protect them, even if it's for that fucked up story? They killed my sister!" Joey yelled. He started to cry. "She was the only family I really had left. And now she's gone too! I have to avenge her death! Let me do that Yugi. You owe me that much."

"I'm sorry Joey but it has to wait," Yami said. "If you can wait til they finish, I'll let you mutilate them both."

"I could try to wait," Joey said, wiping his eyes. "I need to be alone for a few minutes."

"Take all the time you need," Yugi said, releasing him and patting him on the back.

"Thanks guys. I'll be back later."

After Joey left, Yami rounded on the Bakuras.

"I can't believe you two. That was just completely fucked up. You've killed four of our friends already. Bakura, they used to be your friends too, you know. You need to remember that."

"But I do remember. I just don't give a damn."

"You're heartless."

Bakura laughed. "I am anything but. They got exactly what they deserved."

"You've killed them all and you're pinning the blame on them after you've killed them. That's like a double kill in my opinion," Yami said.

"Well your opinion doesn't matter," Bakura said.

"I think you'll find that it does," Yami said. "If I tell Yugi that you should be killed right away, he'll do it. Right Yugi?"

"Why would I ever let them live?" Yugi asked in disgust. "They sicken me. I don't know how I can look at them anymore."

"You know, for two guys who just lost four of their closest friends, ya'll are quite calm," Yami Bakura stated. "It's quite interesting."

"Oh we're saving the breakdown for after the two of you are dead and buried," Yugi replied.

"But then that means you'll never have your breakdown," Bakura said. "Because we don't plan on dying."

"Well I guess you'll just have a change of plans," Yami said.

"I don't like changing my plans," Bakura replied.

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you. Nothing can rationalize what you've done and talking to you is just making me even more angry. How can you sit there and talk to us like you didn't kill anyone? How can you act like it's no big deal?" Yami asked angrily.

"Because it's not a big deal. We don't care. It's what we do. And anyway it's not like they're coming back from the dead or anything so why is it a big deal? You can't change what happened," Bakura replied.

"The big deal is you've killed people and you don't care. You think it's ok to commit murder and laugh about it later."

"But that's because it is ok to kill someone and laugh about it. They'll never know that someone laughed because they're dead. You shouldn't care. Nothing you say or do will bring them back. And I don't know why Joey's shitting his pants over this. Killing me and my yami to avenge his sister won't bring her back and won't get rid of the pain. It'll just make things better for him for a few days before it makes things worse. You say that committing murder is such a big deal. But if Joey kills us, that's exactly what he'll be doing. And he will be caught because he won't blame it on anyone else."

"But if he kills you it will be justified. You two deserve it. He won't care if he goes to jail for life. And if you ask me he shouldn't be arrested at all. He'll be doing the world a favor. Two psychopaths will be dead and that's reason enough to celebrate and keep Joey out of prison."

"You said murder couldn't be rationalized or justified."

"You two are a special case."

"Well I don't plan on letting Joey kill me and my yami. If he tries, I'll kill him."

Joey walked back into the room and glared at the two Bakuras. His eyes were red from crying and he had quite a few tissues in his hand. Yugi walked over to him and gave him a comforting hug. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and Bakura snorted. Yami shot them both the kind of look that scorches but neither of them cared.

"Joey, are you ready to hear the end of the story?" Yugi asked. "If you're not then we can just wait til later."

"No I'm ready," Joey replied. "I want them to finish so I can kill them with my bare hands."

"I'd like to see you try," Yami Bakura said with a laugh.

"If you watch when you finish your story, you will see me try and succeed."

"Joey, calm down and let them finish," Yugi said. "Now continue your story."

"Is whiny baby done crying?" Bakura asked.

"Shut up!" Joey shouted.

"He's done crying," Yami said. "Now start talking or I'll kill you both."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll continue."

**End Chapter 10**

Review please! The story is almost over. I've only got a few more chapters planned and trust me they will be good. Well anyways review please! Chapter 11 coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey again! Sorry this update took so long. I've been busy with band camp, school, and life in general. But now it's time for the next chapter! R&R.

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh will never be mine.

**Chapter 11**

_2 days ago…_

"So, any news updates?" Bakura asked, drying his hair. He sat down on the bed. "Or is everything still ok?"

"Well, if there's anything up, it's not on the news yet. I haven't seen anything about Duke or Serenity. But that can only be a good thing," Yami Bakura replied.

"Why's that?" Bakura asked.

"Because it means that we're safe. We've gotten away with every murder so far. I think that if we get away with these two, we won't have to worry anymore."

_I wish it was that easy but it's not. He's so…careless sometimes. People are going to get suspicious of the landlady's long vacation and Tristan's name on Serenity. They'll think it was a setup just so Tristan was the primary suspect. And then there's the fact that Tristan is dead. If they can't find him, they won't think he did it. And if no one says they've seen him, what the body says won't really matter. We need to worry about all this more than we actually are._

"What are you thinking about now?" Yami Bakura asked.

"What I should eat for lunch," Bakura lied.

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes. He didn't believe him at all, but he knew that if he argued about it, Bakura wouldn't tell him anyway. He wondered if Bakura liked to keep things from him just to annoy him.

_Relationships are supposed to have trust and confidence. Why can't he tell me things? I trust him with my life but he doesn't trust me with what he's thinking about? Does he think I'll get mad if I find out whatever it is? Because it's definitely pissing me off now that I don't know. I'm so fucking tired of his secrets. I love him but he needs to tell me things. We're in this together._

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He sighed and leaned against the counter, his head down. He heard Bakura walk into the room and open the fridge. Bakura grabbed himself a piece of cheese and a bottle of water. He stood next to the fridge and ate in silence. Yami Bakura wanted to say something to get rid of the quiet, but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he peered out of the window at the neighbors across the street. They were washing their car and watching the Bakuras' house with narrowed eyes.

"I think they think we're up to something," Yami Bakura said.

"Who?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Those nosy bitches across the street," Yami Bakura replied. "They're staring at the house right now. I think they've always been suspicious. You know, the police did show up here before so I guess maybe they think that we're criminals or something."

"Well, they're right then, because we are criminals," Bakura pointed out.

"That doesn't mean they can treat us like criminals," Yami Bakura said.

"Actually yami, I think it does."

He didn't say anything, but turned around and continued to watch the neighbors. They weren't watching the house anymore, but every once and a while, one of them would glance over quickly. Bakura got bored and decided to go watch tv for a few minutes. When he sat on the couch, he noticed a knife placed in between two of the cushions. He recognized it as the one they used to kill Serenity. The bloodstains were half gone already, but the smell was still there. He enjoyed the smell of blood. It made him think of all the good times he and his yami had killing people. He wondered if his yami wanted to kill their neighbors. He was hoping so, because he was in a killing mood.

"Bakura, could you come in here?"

Bakura sighed and got off the couch. He walked in and waited for his yami to stop glaring at the neighbors.

"I'm here," he said. "What do you want?"

"I want to mutilate our neighbors," he said.

Bakura smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. May I ask why?"

"Because that nasty bitch just tossed her trash onto our lawn."

"Why in the hell did she do that?" Bakura asked angrily.

"Beats the fuck outta me," Yami Bakura said. "Maybe it's because I ran over her cat the other day."

"That was her cat?" Bakura asked in surprise. "Oh well. She needs to get over it. She can go get herself another cat if it was that fucking important." He paused. "So when do you want to do it?"

"In a few minutes. We can go over there pretending that we need to use their phone. The second we get into the house and the door is shut, we stab them both."

"Another stabbing?" Bakura groaned. "Why not a decapitation or an axe? We've used guns and knives too many times."

"Because a decapitation or axe wound would take far too long to clean up. This has to be a quick clean up."

"The longer ones are more satisfying," Bakura pointed out.

Yami Bakura sighed. "I'll think about it."

_At least he said he wanted to kill them. I don't like those neighbors. That yami of mine is so strange though. Stabbing all the time gets old. I want some creativity and excitement. Killing will get so boring if we do the same thing every time._

"How about we just break their necks?" Yami Bakura suggested.

Bakura thought for a moment. "I don't think we've done that yet."

"If my memory is correct, we haven't," Yami Bakura said. "It's something new to us, and pretty damn fun."

"Do we have the strength to do it?" Bakura asked.

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes. "If we didn't, do you really think I would be suggesting it?"

"No…"

"…Alright then."

_An hour later…_

"That was fun," Bakura said. They had just burned their neighbors' bodies and were now enjoying roasting marshmallows. "And these are damn good."

"Especially over a fire that killed annoying fuckers," Yami Bakura added.

"So, how long do you think it will be before they're missed?" Bakura asked.

"No one will ever miss them," Yami Bakura said. Bakura laughed. "Do you think I'm kidding? What's to miss? They're just annoying idiots. I'm glad I ran over that stupid cat anyway. So what should we do to that car of theirs? Sell it, keep it, or destroy it?"

"Whatever you feel like doing," Bakura said. "I really don't care."

"What's wrong?" Yami Bakura asked, concerned.

"Just thinking," Bakura replied.

"About?"

"Whether or not we're going to get caught."

Yami Bakura sighed. "You shouldn't worry about shit like that. We haven't been caught before, so why now?"

"We did get caught, right before we came here. That's why the cops were after us," Bakura pointed out.

"But we got away. It's not the same thing," Yami Bakura replied.

"This is why I don't tell you what I'm thinking about," Bakura said. "You always have to argue with me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

Bakura turned away from his yami.

_He is so difficult! I want to know what's on his mind. I don't mean to argue with him, but sometimes whatever he's thinking about is so ridiculous that I have to. He needs to realize that he doesn't have to worry about all the things he worries about. I'm concerned about him because I care about him. Doesn't he realize this? I won't let anything happen to him. Ever. He knows this so why does he have to fight with me every time I want to help him?_

"Are you planning on ignoring me forever?" Yami Bakura asked. Bakura didn't reply. "Fine. I take that as a yes. I guess I'll just go out and do whatever. You probably won't notice or care." He sniffed loudly.

"Don't start that shit," Bakura said in a warning tone. "I hate when you pretend to be all sensitive every time I get pissed at you."

"Then you shouldn't get pissed at me," Yami Bakura said simply. "It's so much easier to be nice so that way I don't have to get all upset and everything. It saves us both a lot of trouble."

Bakura smiled. "You are so strange and difficult. I love it." He stood up and stretched. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"We could go kill some more people," Yami Bakura suggested.

"I'm too tired to," Bakura replied. "Wanna go take a nap?"

"Sure."

_Present day…_

"You make me sick," Joey said.

Bakura laughed. "I'm glad."

"You killed those poor people for no damn reason."

"Shut it Wheeler."

"So how close are we to the end of the story?" Yugi asked.

"Does it matter?" Bakura asked.

"Yes it does. I want to know how much sicker you're going to make me," Yugi replied.

"Where's your yami at?" Bakura asked.

"He had to use the bathroom," Yugi said. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I'm assuming the cops are on their way. Am I right?" Yami Bakura asked in a bored voice.

"No, they're not," Joey said truthfully. Both Bakuras gaped at him. "We decided that if they got involved before we talked to you, we might never know the whole story."

"So let me guess…they'll be coming after we finish talking?" Bakura asked. "How fucking original."

"We haven't decided on that yet," Yami replied, walking back into the room.

"Well, don't you think you should?" Yami Bakura asked. "I mean, you wouldn't want to wait."

"Shut up," Yugi said. "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work."

"What am I trying to do? I'm dying to know."

"You know what I'm talking about. So stop it."

Yami Bakura laughed and Bakura smiled.

"And what are you going to do if I don't stop?" Yami Bakura asked.

"…I'll rip your throat out," Yugi said quietly.

Yami Bakura snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

"Why? It would just bore you," Bakura said. "He wouldn't know what to do."

"But I would," Yami said angrily. "So shut the fuck up."

"Ooh. I'm so scared," Bakura said with a mocking laugh.

"I know. We should listen to the nasty man with the ugly face," Yami Bakura added.

Yami pulled out his gun and held it up to Yami Bakura's throat.

"Shut it or I'll shoot."

"Shoot him and Yugi dies," Bakura growled.

"You wouldn't be able to kill him before you died," Yami said.

"Oh I don't agree with you," Bakura said. "I'm a fast killer. Why do you think we get away with everything? If you enjoyed killing, you'd know."

"I'd know what?"

"You'll find out."

**End Chapter 11**

Review please! Sorry this one took so long to come out. I wanted to update sooner but I just didn't have time. Don't forget to review! The final chapter, chapter 12, is coming soon! Don't miss out on the big ending!


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to the final chapter of my story! Hopefully you've enjoyed it so far because I loved writing it! It makes me sad to know it's the end but I've written probably the best chapter in this fic as my finale and I hope you like it as much as I do! R&R.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Chapter 12**

_Yesterday…_

"Are we done fighting yet?" Yami Bakura asked when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. They hadn't really talked since their fight from the previous day.

"I guess so," Bakura replied casually. He paused a minute to think. "Wait a minute! We were done fighting yesterday before our nap. Did you forget?"

"Oh yeah that's right," Yami Bakura said. "I actually did forget."

Bakura rolled his eyes and returned to his waffles. His yami was so amazingly clueless and it was pretty amusing. He thought about asking what they would do today but he didn't want to know ahead of time. He liked a surprise. He wasn't sure what he enjoyed more: killing or sex. Their sex life was still as great as it was when they first got married. They only had sex twice a day now: once in the morning and once at night. They didn't need any more than that because it would get boring after a while. He looked up at his yami and saw that he was mutilating his waffles.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"Eating."

His mouth was so full it was amazing he could make any sounds at all. He absolutely loved waffles, especially with butter and lots of syrup. It was actually the first thing he ate on his first date with Bakura. They had gone to Waffle House for a breakfast date and he thought that if they ate at Waffle House, they had to eat waffles. And right now he was shoveling down his waffles as if it was their first date again.

"Slow down or you'll give yourself the hiccups," Bakura said. "And you know how hard it is to get rid of them."

"Don't be so bossy," he replied.

Bakura glared at him before returning to his breakfast. As soon as he was done, he stomped over to the sink and slammed his dishes down. Luckily they didn't break, but he didn't care. He gave his yami a nasty look before stomping upstairs to go take a shower. Yami Bakura realized that he was expected to do the dishes because of what he said earlier.

"Great," Yami Bakura groaned. "I hate dishes."

Bakura turned on the hot water and stepped in to take a long shower. He was still aggravated because of what his yami said about him being bossy. He didn't like being called bossy because he didn't think he was. It was just annoying.

_Why does he have to drive me so crazy? I love him but he's annoying. I just asked him to be careful when he eats. I guess maybe I've been a little too dramatic lately. Everything seems to piss me off. I wanna take him out later to make it up to him. He deserves to have a really nice dinner and a romantic walk later on. Something we can do without killing people. Killing is fun but it can't be all that we do…WHAT THE FUCK?_

Bakura was brought back to reality very quickly when he felt ice-cold water hitting his back. He freaked out and went to turn the cold off when he realized that he didn't use any. And that could only mean one thing…

"YAMI! GET YOUR ASS UP HEAR RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

"What do you want?" Yami Bakura asked irritably.

"What the hell are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Cleaning the dishes, which is exactly what you wanted me to do."

"Then stop and turn off the water so I can have a hot shower!"

"I forgot about that."

Bakura rolled his eyes. He heard his yami head back downstairs and a minute later the water was piping hot again. He sighed and leaned back into it, the hot water relieving his body. He was often very tired and he had no idea why. He thought he got enough sleep, but he wasn't sure. Their clock in the room seemed to always be wrong so he didn't know when he was going to sleep and when he was waking up. But it didn't really matter because he was just too tired to care. After a few minutes, he stepped out of the shower to dry off and check on his yami. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw his yami sound asleep on the bed. He rolled his eyes and grabbed some fresh clothes.

"Yami, you need to wake up," he said, smacking him on the ass with his jeans. "You need to wake up right now or I'll kick your ass." Yami Bakura just groaned and rolled over. Bakura sighed. "Wake up right now!"

"I don't want to," Yami Bakura replied sleepily. Bakura walked over and pulled the covers off. "Hey! It's cold in here! Put those back on." When the sheets still weren't back, he opened his eyes and tried to see where the sheets were now, but both Bakura and the sheets were gone. "Damn it! Bakura, where did you go? I'm really cold right now and I'd like my sheets back!" There was more silence. "I'm not getting out of bed to get them so don't even bother trying to make me!"

"I think you'll get so cold that you will get up," Bakura replied from another room.

"Please give them back."

"No."

Yami Bakura growled. He silently got out of bed and walked into the hall to find the sheets. Bakura smiled and tossed the sheets back onto the bed. He had hidden in the closet to make his yami think he was somewhere else. He laid on the bed and waited for his yami to walk back in.

"How did you get here before me?" Yami Bakura asked when he walked into the room.

"I hid in the closet," he replied simply. His yami scowled. "So, now that you're up, would you let me take you out tonight for dinner and a romantic walk?"

"I would love it if you did," he said with a smile. "But why do you want to?"

"To make up for all of the fighting we've been doing lately. It's usually my fault anyway."

Yami Bakura shook his head. "I have been the cause of some of the bigger fights. You can't take the blame for all of them. But I will let you take me out and make it up to me."

Bakura smiled. "Great! I'll find the perfect place for us later. Oh…and one more thing." He sighed. "No killing while we're out."

Yami Bakura's smile widened. "Why not? What if I want to?"

"I'll kick your ass if you try," Bakura replied.

"Fine I won't kill anyone," Yami Bakura muttered. "I promise."

_A few hours later…_

"It's so nice to just be able to go out with you and know you won't do anything to get us arrested," Bakura said at dinner that night.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it and it will happen more often," Yami Bakura replied. "I don't particularly like being told that I'm more enjoyable when I'm not being myself."

"Neither do I," Bakura agreed. "So don't mention it again. I pretend to be a nice little boy all the time and it makes me sick. You're the only person I can be myself around."

"You could try to be yourself around everyone else," Yami Bakura said. "But then they would arrest you and probably sentence you to death or jail for life."

"Exactly my point," Bakura said. "You are so stupid sometimes."

"Thanks," Yami Bakura replied sarcastically. "Where is our food?"

"Right here," Bakura whispered as the waiter walked up and handed them quite a few dishes and drinks for their meal. Bakura immediately started eating his pasta. "This is so good," he said with his mouth full.

"And you fussed at me for eating too fast? You're one to talk," Yami Bakura replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh hush up and eat," Bakura said.

Yami Bakura was chewing macaroni and cheese while watching Bakura. He knew that Bakura thought he would get upset and try to kill someone but he had promised that he wouldn't. He started to get very annoyed when gravy kept flicking him in the face every time Bakura slurped up a noodle. When his macaroni finally got hit too, he dropped his fork loudly on the plate.

"Please stop slurping. You're getting gravy on me and my food," he said as calmly as possible.

"Sorry. I didn't notice." Yami Bakura grunted in reply. "I really didn't. I swear."

"It's ok. I don't really care."

Bakura smiled and returned to his food. He finished his pasta without slurping and started on his plate of tater tots and onion rings. He didn't get any ketchup on anything, but the way he chewed his food was getting on Yami Bakura's last nerves. He finished his macaroni and started to eat his soup. He purposely slurped loudly and tried to get soup on Bakura, but it didn't work. But he did succeed at driving Bakura crazy with his slurping. Bakura slammed his drink down loudly to get his yami's attention.

"You need to stop slurping. Please."

"If you insist," he said with a laugh. "I was just doing it to bother you."

"Well don't do it anymore."

They didn't really do anything but eat and stare at each other. Neither was in the mood to do too much talking so they just stayed quiet. They finished their food and paid for the check, then walked outside into the quiet, peaceful night for a long walk under the stars. There were hardly any people out so they didn't have to worry about being bothered.

"Yami, are you ok? You've been quiet," Bakura said.

"I'm fine," Yami Bakura replied. "Really," he added, seeing the look on Bakura's face. He grasped his hand firmly, raised it up, and kissed it. "I love you too much to lie to you about that."

"Fine, I believe you," Bakura said. "But you shouldn't be so quiet all the time. It makes me think something's bothering you."

"I'm only quiet because I'm deep in thought," Yami Bakura replied.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"About you."

Bakura stopped short and kissed him. It surprised his yami slightly, because he wasn't expecting it. But he didn't mind at all and returned the kiss. After quite a while, they resumed their walk with bright smiles on their faces. The night was beautiful and so quiet that they couldn't stop enjoying themselves.

After about an hour, Yami Bakura had to go to the bathroom, so he peed in the bushes while Bakura watched for cops. He thought it was pretty funny, but because he was busy amusing himself, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Next thing he knew, someone had taped his mouth shut and covered his head with a bag. He tried to fight whoever it was off, but that person had a firm grip on his wrists, and when he tried to kick, he felt himself being lifted into the air. He was thrown into the backseat of a car and as the car drove off, he heard his yami.

"Bakura, where are you? This isn't funny! Where did you go?" Bakura realized that he noticed the car when he heard his yami yell, "GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKERS AND LET MY HUSBAND GO RIGHT NOW!"

The car took a sharp turn and Bakura knew that the car was definitely going over the speed limit. He didn't know who had kidnapped him, but he wasn't sure how to find out. His wrists and ankles were duct-tapped together and the bag was still over his head. He listened as hard as he could to see if he could recognize a voice, but no one was talking. When the car finally shuddered to a halt, the door opened and he saw a shadow standing over him right before he was hit in the back of the head and fell over, unconscious.

_Present day…_

"That's it," Bakura said.

"That's everything you know?" Yami asked. Bakura nodded. "I'll believe you, but if you lied to us then you will die a horribly painful death."

"I thought you already had that in store for us anyway," Bakura said with a smirk. "You're not scary at all."

"Neither are you," Yugi cut in. "So shut it."

"Did you figure out who took you before we uncovered your eyes?" Yami asked.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You know I didn't, since you saw my reaction when I could finally see again. Don't ask stupid questions if you already know the answer."

"So now that he's finished the story, will you uncuff us now?" Yami Bakura asked in a bored voice.

"No," Yami said in a satisfied tone. "You want out so I won't let you out."

"Fine then. I'll just get myself out," Yami Bakura muttered. Bakura felt him inch over slightly and pull something out of his pocket. "They didn't know what this was, I bet," he whispered.

"So, what are you going to do to us now that you know everything?" Bakura asked.

"We can't decide between calling the police or murdering you on the spot," Joey replied. "So shut it."

"I don't think so," Bakura said. "We did what you said, now let us out or there will be hell to pay."

Joey laughed. "Do you think we're afraid of you two? You're tied to chairs without any weapons and we're free with guns and knives at hand. Who has the upper hand? Not you two."

"Oh I beg to differ, Mr. Wheeler," Yami Bakura said, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked, annoyed.

Yami Bakura just kept smiling. When Joey started to go forward, he jumped up, leaving his binds behind. They all stared in surprise. He had managed to cut his way out of both the handcuffs and the ropes. He jumped forward, grabbed a knife, and cut the binds off of his feet. As soon as he was free, he ran forward and freed Bakura as well. Yugi immediately ran forward and tried to wrestle the knife out of his hands. Bakura kicked Yugi in the stomach, and he fell over.

"How the fuck did you get free?" Yami asked angrily.

"Well I had a nice little pin in my pants that you obviously didn't see. And anyone skilled with a weapon would figure out how to cut the binds away with a pin," Yami Bakura explained.

"Joey, go call the police now!" Yami shouted.

"I don't think so," Bakura said.

He ran forward and tackled Joey at his knees. Joey fell down and knocked over one of the chairs. The noise distracted Yami long enough for Yami Bakura to steal the gun from his pocket. He aimed it at the back of Yugi's head, making Yugi stop in his tracks. Joey was pinned to the ground by Bakura's knife. Yami was standing there, wondering what he could possibly do to take them both down. He made for the door to call the police, but as soon as he got to the doorway, he heard a gunshot that made his heart stop. He was afraid to turn around and see what happened.

"One more move and I'll blow your fucking head off," Yami Bakura said. "Now turn around and come back into the room."

Yami breathed deep, then turned around, his eyes closed tight. When he opened them again, he let out a sigh of relief. Yugi hadn't been shot at all. Yami Bakura had just shot at the wall to scare the shit outta him. He turned his head slightly to see where Joey was. He saw that Joey was having his arm slowly cut up by Bakura. Joey would've been making pained noises, if it weren't for the fact that Bakura had gagged him. The slow cutting was making Yami sick to his stomach.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yami Bakura asked. Bakura nodded. "I figured as much. Take your time. Make sure he dies slowly, so it takes even longer for him to be reunited with his pathetic sister."

Joey glared at him, unable to speak. He wanted to get up, but Bakura had handcuffed his hands and feet together. And even if he hadn't, Joey was too injured to fight back. He was hoping Yugi or Yami might try to save him, but Yugi had a gun to his head and Yami would never do anything that would put Yugi in harm's way. So, resigned to the worst, he bit down on his gag and prayed that it would all end soon.

"Let Yugi go," Yami said quietly.

"Or what?" Yami Bakura asked.

"No or what. Just do it. If you do…I'll do whatever you want," Yami muttered.

Yami Bakura laughed. "The only thing I want from you is for you to die. And as soon as you're dead, Yugi will be killed too. Don't try to get him out of this by sacrificing yourself. You will both die tonight, no matter what you say or do."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Yugi kicked backwards and his foot struck Yami Bakura's kneecap. He dropped the gun in surprise, but wasn't down on the floor in pain for long. Yugi picked up the gun and ran over to Joey. He held the gun up to Bakura's head.

"Let him go or I'll shoot," Yugi said.

"I'll stab him before you get the chance," Bakura replied.

"But you'll die as soon as that knife hits his skin," Yugi said.

Yami went forward and punched the other yami in the face. While the two of them fought, Joey laid there, bleeding heavily. He wondered if they would let him die if Bakura wouldn't free him. But he didn't have to wonder long, because Yugi shot the gun at the wall to scare Bakura. He dropped the knife, giving Yugi the chance to pick it up and hold it to Bakura's throat.

"Let him out or I'll cut you," Yugi whispered.

Bakura growled, but obeyed. As soon as Joey was freed, Bakura turned around to see Yugi get punched in the eye. Yami Bakura thought that Yugi had killed Bakura. When he saw that Bakura didn't get hit, he beat the shit out of Yugi for making him think that he had. Yami grabbed another one of the guns and tossed it to Joey, then took one for himself. Bakura grabbed the gun Yugi had forgotten about, and Yugi held the knife up.

"Well, this is an interesting predicament," Yami Bakura said. "We all have a weapon, and we all have a reason to kill. Now I wonder who will have the balls to attack first?"

He gave Bakura a look, which Bakura understood immediately. He raised his gun up and pointed it at Yugi. Yami, believing that Bakura was about to shoot, cocked his gun and shot at him. The bullet missed him by inches and hit the electric socket instead. Yami Bakura got pissed and shot at Yami. The bullet grazed his arm and hit a nearby lamp instead. The lamp shattered and the light bulb exploded. A small fire had begun in the room, and it was quickly spreading.

"Oh shit!" Yami Bakura exclaimed quietly while the others were distracted. "We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Bakura gave him a quizzical look. "I've got dynamite in here somewhere!"

Bakura's eyes widened. "If we can't take them out in time, we have to go. So let's make this quick."

He cocked his gun and shot at Joey. The bullet struck his side, making him drop his gun. Yugi tossed the knife at Bakura and stabbed him right in the shoulder. He dropped his gun and fell forward on his knees. Yami Bakura bent down and picked up Bakura's gun, then shot both of the guns at Yugi repeatedly. The bullets went everywhere. He didn't care where he was hitting. Two hit Yugi in the chest, one hit Yami in the arm, and the rest hit the walls. Yami shot Yami Bakura right in the chest, then turned to help Yugi.

Yami Bakura turned to find Bakura, only to realize that he was headed for the door. He followed him out of the room, and was immediately followed by someone else. He didn't turn around to find out who it was. Yami Bakura caught up with Bakura and tried to get him to stop.

"Slow down! You're hurt!"

"We're going to die if we don't get out of here," Bakura said. "I won't let that happen."

"Why did you leave without me?" he asked.

"I knew you wouldn't leave til they died, so I gave you a better reason."

They both tried to find their way back to the entrance of the house. The fire had rapidly spread, and was burning through the walls. They didn't remember how to get out, and twice had to turn back. Right when Bakura saw the door, they were attacked by Yami.

"You're not getting out alive!" Yami yelled.

He shot at them both, but missed. Yami Bakura took a chair and hit Yami in the back of the head. He turned to Bakura.

"Get out of here now before it explodes!" he shouted.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Do as I say or you'll die!"

But Bakura didn't listen. He saw the two yamis beat each other senseless, and tried to find a weapon to help his yami. But there were none around. Yami's gun was empty, and he didn't know where any shells were. He grabbed a vase and hit Yami in the back of the head. But when he did that, he suddenly realized that his yami wasn't there.

"Yami? Where are you?" he called out desperately. "Yami? We need to go!" He looked around. "Yami?"

He heard a loud noise, and then everything went black.

Two days later…

"I can't believe it. Everything that happened just seems so…unreal."

"I know. But it was all very real."

"It's just strange to know that it wasn't just a crazy dream." Bakura leaned his head on his yami's chest and sighed. "How are you healing?"

"Just fine," Yami Bakura replied. "My wounds weren't that deep. How is your shoulder?"

"Doesn't even hurt," Bakura said. "I'm a tough person, you know."

"Of course I know," Yami Bakura replied.

"Do you think anyone will ever know?" Bakura asked.

"Not unless we plan on telling them," Yami Bakura replied.

They stood up and looked down at the three graves at their feet. Yugi, Yami, and Joey were all buried next to each other. Or, at least, their remains were. Joey had died after the bullet hit his side, Yugi had died soon after he was shot, and Yami had died when the house blew up. Bakura and Yami Bakura had managed to make it out. Yami Bakura carried Bakura out of the house after he had fainted. They got out just a minute before the house blew up. And now, hand in hand, they walked away from the resting spots of the people who had tried to ruin them forever.

"I just can't believe it's all over," Bakura said as they walked away.

"I know," Yami Bakura replied. "We've been through a lot, but we got through it just fine because we have each other. Our love has saved us both. As long as we have each other, there's nothing we can't handle."

**The End**

Review please! I'm so sad that the story is over. I hope that you enjoyed the final chapter. I think it's the best one. I hope you loved the story! I loved writing it! Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
